Lily y James y la Primera Orden del Fenix
by Sibilla
Summary: Castigos, amores, conquistas...James sigue incistiendo, lily comienza a dudar, pero se resiste...Solo fala que Remus hable para que se aclaren las cosas...ufff dos citas en tan poco tiempo! dejen reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Evans **

Aún recordaba perfectamente aquel día, parecía que el tiempo se había esfumado desde entonces. Los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts, ahora que lo pensaba transcurrieron como segundos. Sin embargo, ningún detalle de su descubrimiento y de su estancia se borraba de su memoria, cada recuerdo era algo latente que podía volver a revivir cuando quisiera.

Solo tenía once años cuando en una misteriosa mañana del 7 de Junio una enorme lechuza golpeo su ventana. Su hermana Petunia había dado un grito de horror al ver aquel enorme y feo animal en su casa, pero Lily se hallaba tranquila, como si toda su vida hubiese esperado que algo así sucediera.

-Tranquila Petunia- le indico a su hermana - O la pondrás nerviosa ¡Mira! -Le indico de sorpresa con su dedo índice un pequeño sobre que venía amarrado en una pata de la lechuza haciendo saltar a Petunia a un lado -Trae correspondencia. -Con confianza desato el nudo que aferraba la carta a la pata del animal y comenzó a examinar el sobre -Va dirigida hacia mi… dice mi nombre gritó impresionada. -Petunia que se hallaba cerca de ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de asombro y desagrado.

El señor Thomas Evans, quien había oído todo el alboroto desde su placido sillón ubicado enfrente de una enorme pantalla de televisor, corrió a donde se encontraban sus dos hijas y tomó con asombro el sobre que le había extendido Lily.

-"Lo Trajo ella para mi".

Le indico a un animalejo que se hallaba acomodado en la ventana esperando recibir una respuesta. Observo el sobre y le dio unas cuantas vueltas, aunque se veía totalmente indefenso, que lo hubiese traído una lechuza era un suceso bastante extraño como para desconfiar del insignificante sobre. Alguna vez en su vida había escuchado que los magos transportaban su correspondencia de esta forma, pero había sido un cuento, por esta misma razón se sintió aun más confundido.

-Llama a tu madre- Le indico Thomas Evans a su hija Petunia que aun continuaba con una expresión de espanto, la muchacha inmediatamente obedeció a su padre y corrió despavorida hacia donde se encontraba la señora Evans, que al escuchar aquel relato miraba incrédula el rostro blanco y rubicundo de Petunia.

Tomaron la carta nerviosamente y comenzaran su lectura no sin miedo, temiendo que una terrible noticia apareciera entre las extrañas hojas adornadas con una tinta brillante y verde.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGÍA Y HECHIZERÍA

_Director Albus Dumbledore _

_(Orden de merlín, Primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo Confederación Internacional de Magos). _

_Estimada señorita Lily Evans: _

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y libros necesarios. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Junio. _

_Muy cordialmente _

_Minerva Mc Gonagall _

_Directora Asistente. _

Thomas Evans releyó la carta una y otra vez, pensando que había ocurrido alguna clase de equivocación, pero era evidente que esto no podría haber sucedido. La señora Evans en cambio, sabía que estoy podría llegar a pasar en su familia, sin embargo nunca espero que una de sus hijas fuera la afortunada, por lo que esto era motivo de orgullo. Le dirigió una larga mirada a Thomas que de inmediato pareció comprender lo que su esposa quería decirle, entonces se apresuro hablar dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a Lily que esperaba atónita un respuesta.

-¡Vaya! Exclamó Tenemos una bruja en la familia.

Petunia había puesto cara de espanto y desprecio ante esta noticia, su hermana era un fenómeno asqueroso e imposible, la magia jamás había existido ¿Qué pensarían los demás si supiera de aquella aberración?

A pesar de esto sus padres actuaban con total normalidad, se veían orgullosos, cosa que no se explicaba ¿Cómo era posible todo esto?

Se quedo inmóvil unos instantes observando a su hermana que parecía aun más asombrada que ella, luego sin decir nada subió las escaleras y se refugió en su habitación, con la firme decisión de olvidar aquel terrible suceso. Su Hermana siempre había sido una aberración, a veces movía cosas de los lugares sin tocarlo, otras las rompía sin tirarlas. Todo esto era signo de su enfermedad, como lo llamo ella…

**_...…. _**

Cuando entró por primera vez a Diagon Alley acompañada de su Padre, jamás pensó que podría llegar a existir un lugar como este. Su padre deambulaba con naturalidad por las atestadas calles de la avenida principal como si todo aquello lo fuera, era raro que el estuviera tranquilo si al igual que ella jamás había entrado a un mundo tan distinto como al que acostumbraban habitar. Gente con vestimentas estrafalarias se deslizaban apresuradas por las distintas tiendas que poblaban las calles, las había de mascotas, librerías, droguerías, de varitas. Pequeños hombrecitos corrían acelerados, tenían un rostro feo y poco amigable, una nariz larga y puntiaguda al igual que sus orejas y hábiles manos que transportaban libros y paquetes singularmente envueltos, parecían comerciantes, pero no le importo mucho tiempo, pues su mirada se dirigió a un imponente edifico repleto de aquellos curiosos personajes.

-Este es el lugar que me han indicado para conseguir dinero- El señor Evans le señalo a Lily que miró asombrada El dinero nuestro no sirve en este lugar, pero podemos hacer unos arreglos. -Tu padre es un haz de los negocios.

Una enorme lista de útiles les indicaba un serie de materiales que debía poseer para comenzaran el año escolar, libros de embrujos, de transformaciones, de defensa contra las artes oscuras, de pociones. Pensó que esta última sería su materia preferida, siempre le había encantado la idea de manejar un caldero y preparar cosas inimaginables, por lo que fue inmensamente feliz al recibir su primer libro _"filtros y pociones mágicas". _

Al terminar las compras de libros y materiales manuales se dirigieron la tienda de uniformes. La señora Malkin, una mujer gorda que vestía con una abundante capa, amablemente subió a Lily a una pequeña silla y comenzó a tomar sus medidas, le indicaba extrañas maromas y posiciones, por lo que dudo bastante de las capacidades de la modista, sin embargo, para su sorpresa con un simple movimiento de varilla, la señora Malkin hizo aparecer un paquete señalando que todos los uniformes ya estaban listos. Este asombroso suceso hizo que Lily recapacitara, comprendiendo que aún faltaba lo más importante (a su parecer), la varita.

Cuando entró a Ollivander, un extraño hombre la saludó. A esas alturas era ridículo pensar que alguien era curioso, porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo lo era, sin embargo este hombrecillo seguía siendo algo inusual, Pensó Lily. Pues le hablaba como si la conociera y supiera cuales eran sus preferencias. Tomó sus medidas desde la punta de su dedo, que le hizo extender, hasta la articulación media del antebrazo y después de esto hizo aparecer algo entre sus manos.

-Ya sé cual es la varita perfecta para usted- Indico con una gran sonrisa -Diez pulgadas y un cuarto de larga, elástica hecha de sauce, una varita blanda especial para encantamientos -Se la acerco a las manos -Tómela, estoy seguro que la varita la escogerá a usted.

Y no se equivocaba, un brillo emano de la varita e iluminó el rostro de Lily, que maravillada pensó que esto no podría estar ocurriendo y que pronto despertaría…

Ahora que lo pensaba después de siete años, el sueño aún no acababa. Mil cosas maravillosas comenzaron a pasar en su vida.

Jamás olvidaría aquel día en cual piso por primera vez Hogwarts, un sombrero cantante y parlanchín le había dicho algo que guardaría en su memoria por siempre…"tu valor cambiara muchas cosas", después de esto había gritado sobresaltándola ¡Griffindor!. Por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en todo ello y ya había corrido a sentarse con sus compañeros de casa que la vitoreaban con silbidos y aplausos. Muchas cosas de aquel lugar no las había comprendido en primera instancia, de hecho aún con 17 años le eran un misterio, de todas formas se había adaptado a las normas, se desenvolvía correctamente, era buena alumna y apreciada por sus pares. Jamás había asistido a un castigo, quebrantado una norma o hecho algo indebido. Su estancia en Hogwarts era algo mágico en su vida que no quería estropear por pequeñeces.

**_….… _**

Sino hubiera estado tan aburrida con la poción que preparaba, jamás se habría perdido en sus pensamientos y derramado un frasco con extraño olor que apenas si pudo leer la etiqueta. Slughorn, el profesor, le dirigió una mirada de decepción. Severus Snape, un muchacho de rostro pálido y greñudo, que había observado todo soltó una sonrisa triunfal. Lily Evans había cometido su primer error en clase de Pociones, lo que le serviría para alegrar todo su oscuro día.

-Lastima Señorita Evans- exclamó Slughorn al final de la clase -Su elixir ha sido todo un éxito, pero tendrá que quedarse limpiando el desastre que ha dejado en mi salón.

Pareciera que el profesor Slughorn puso especial énfasis en ser oído, pues todos se voltearon y vieron a Lily, sorprendidos ya que jamás escucharon a un profesor reprendiéndola ni el la forma más leve, como ahora.

-Debe de estar molesto por que no has asistido a las reuniones de ese estúpido grupo que tiene y como te ha visto cometer un error, te ha puesto en vergüenza delante de todos -dijo Alice -Y lo que me da más rabia , es que Severus Snape gozó con tu castigo… ¡Que Asco de Mago!- Exclamó Alice en voz alta al verlo pasar.

-No importa -Respondió Lily a su amiga -De todas formas ha sido culpa mía, si hubiese estado atenta a la clase y no en otro lugar jamás hubiese derramado ese frasco y… -vio sus manos -No tendría las manos manchadas ni con este olor pestilente.

-Pero ha sido una injusticia… -continuó Alice -Tu jamás has cometido un error en clases, hasta hace poco eras la preferida de Slughorn.

-Las cosas cambian -Dijo finalmente Lily -En todo caso me alegra que me deje en paz, así no estaré obligada a asistir a esas molestas reuniones.

Ambas continuaron caminando por lo enredados pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la sala común de Griffindor, en donde se encontraron con la señora gorda que vestía con un anticuado vestido rosa retocado durante los últimos años.

-Buenos días Jovencitas- Las saludo con afectada elegancia- Su clave por favor…

_-A contrario sensu_ (en sentido contrario) -Le contestó Lily de inmediato. No tenía ánimos de iniciar una charla con la señora gorda, la que le dirigió una mirada de desdén.

**El molesto James Potter **

Sentado en un sofá a un lado de la chimenea se encontraba un muchacho de pelo negro y alborotado que jugaba con una snich, parecía gozar lanzarla al cielo y cogerla de una marea particularmente difícil. Sus amigos, especialmente Peter Pettigrew, un muchacho pequeño regordete y rubio, aplaudía ansioso la destreza de James, sin embargo este no se inmutaba, pues continuaba con sus piruetas repetitivamente que cada vez se hacían más dificultosas. Sin embargo se detuvo de súbito al ver abrirse el agujero en la pared de la sala común. Una muchacha delgada con una abundante mata de cabello rojo y unos impresionantes ojos verdes almendrados, entraba acompañada de su amiga.

-¡Evans! -Se puso de pie y camino hacia ella decididamente -Supe que Slughorn te ha castigado -Comento sin ánimos de burlarse mientras despeinaba su cabello.

-Potter -dijo Lily mirándolo severamente- Hoy no tengo ganas ni tiempo para escuchar tu bromas. El profesor Slughorn me ha castigado al final de la clase… -admitió con vergüenza -Pero no le hallo lo divertido al asunto, he tenido bastante con la sonrisa de Snape para que tu vengas a reírte de mi ahora.

Dicho esto se marcho hacia su cuarto dejando a James de pie junto a Alice, lo cuales se miraron impresionados sin nada que decirse, ambos se habían odiado desde su primer año en Hogwarts y esta no sería la ocasión para ajustar cuentas, por lo que cada uno siguió su camino Alice hacia las habitaciones y Potter a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Mala Suerte, Cornamenta -exclamó Sirius Black Con viveza -Creo que Evans estaba de mal humor…

-Slughorn la ha castigado siendo que Lily siempre ha sido su alumna favorita- Dijo Remus Lupin que había dejado de leer el gran libro que tenía apoyado en sus rodillas -Y peor aún Quejicus no ha tenido la molestia de ocultar su felicidad durante la clase de pociones, lo que la ha hecho sentir aún más desdichada…

-Pero a nosotros siempre nos castigan…-agrego Peter.

James que pareció ignorar este comentario fijo su mirada en Sirius que de inmediato comprendió las intenciones de su amigo.

Molestar a Severus Snape era algo divertido, lo habían hecho desde que estaban en Hogwarts, pero esta vez se lo merecía creyeron ambos. Esos aires de superioridad que estaba adoptando últimamente eran irritantes, se burlaba de los integrantes de Gryffindor abiertamente junto a sus compañeros Slytherin y caminaba altivo entre los más pequeños sugiriendo grandeza. Snape verdaderamente se estaba buscando una escaramuza de parte de ellos, por lo que no tardaron en idear un plan para dejarlo en vergüenza en frente de todos.

Esa Tarde durante la clase Transformaciones, corría una leve llovizna que había empapado las ventanas del aula, todos parecían decaídos mientras escuchaban a la profesora McGonagall recitar hechizos, anotaban silenciosamente y para sus adentros pensaban cuan difícil sería la clase de hoy. En esos momentos todo el curso aprovechaba de comentar el nombramiento que recibieron Lily Evans y James Potter, era claro desde un principio que serían nombrados premios anuales. Ambos eran alumnos brillantes, diversos profesores así lo habían dicho en variadas ocasiones, incluso McGonagall por lo que no sería extraño si ellos lo ganaban. Por mientras esto se hablaba durante la aburrida clase, una enmaraña de palabras como un trabalenguas salían de a boca de la profesora, ellos tendrían que recitarlas en su mente, por lo que optaron por resignarse y aceptar que las transformaciones serían un fracaso.

Lily se encontraba lo bastante enojada consigo misma. Sus manos aun sucias expelían un desagradable olor, las había lavado repetitivamente como indicaba el libro de soluciones, sin embargo las manchas seguían ahí, más tarde pensó tendría que ir donde la señora Pomfrey a pedir algunos consejos, pues si seguían en esas condiciones no podría ni cenar.

Se levanto rápidamente al finalizar la clase, parte de su enojo se había disipado, ahora solo faltaba quitar esas horribles manchas de su piel. La transformación la efectuó correctamente por lo que se sentía satisfecha, pocos en la clase lo habían logrado, con excepción del grupillo de Potter, que por supuesto eran expertos en transformar distintas cosas, ya lo había comprobado durante una de las bromas que efectuaba James Potter a Charles Lockhart de Hufflepuff, cuando casi la transforma en una rata, sin embargo Alice se había interpuesto desviando el rayo de la varita de Potter hacia Peter Pettigrew, que impresionado por este particular descubrimiento se divertía a menudo transformando y des transformando a su amigo que lo permitía.

-¡Señorita Evans! -Exclamó la señora Pomfrey al verla llegar- ¿Qué ha pasado con su manos? -miró horrorizada las manchas que cubrían la piel de Lily.

-Me he manchado con rutácea…

-Si…-Dijo la señora Pomfrey puedo olerlo.

Sentó a Lily en una silla mientras traía los materiales para comenzar hacer la limpieza, al parecer la tarea no era nada fácil, por lo que miro sorprendida cuando la señora Pomfrey le dijo que se aplicara un extraño ungüento durante una semana.

-¿Y las manchas¿Y el olor? -Preguntó asustada.

-No te preocupes querida…-La tranquilizo desaparecerán ahora, el ungüento es para que no se arruinen tus manos con lo que te he puesto.

Lily sonrió, efectivamente las manchas estaban borrándose y el olor había cambiado por el agradable aroma a rosas que tenía el ungüento. Se despidió amablemente de la señora Pomfrey y se dirigió a la salida del hospital, pero para su sorpresa esta estaba obstruida. Dos muchachos de Slytherin cargaban a Severus Snape que traía sus dos manos colgando elásticamente como si no tuviera huesos. Realmente lamentaba lo que le había ocurrido y trato de ayudar, sin embargo Quejicus le dirigió una feroz mirada cargada de antipatía con lo que la obligo a retroceder.

James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Petigrew, pensó ¿Quiénes más podrían ser los culpable de la desgracia de Snape?

Caminó hacia el patio furiosa tratando de encontrarse con alguno de los Culpables del accidente anterior. Severus Snape más que cualquier otro sentimiento le producía una profunda lastima, siempre fue víctima de los abusos del grupo de Potter, no tenía muchos amigos y aunque la hubiese llamado "asquerosa Sangre sucia" por ser hija muggles en cuantiosas ocasiones, seguía sintiendo pena por él. De todas formas lo defendía, era su naturaleza ser así.

-Es divertido agredir a alguien cuando sois más -Le dijo Lily a Sirius, que la observo divertido.

Era un muchacho atractivo y elegante que tenía muy claro las cualidades que poseía, por lo que se acerco a Lily con una sonrisa maliciosa y tocó su hombro.

-Vamos Evans, era Quejicus ¿A quien le importa? -Preguntó mientras se reía y miraba a James que se acercaba hacia ellos con su snitch en la mano -O bien…Si lo defiendes tanto ¿A caso te gusta?

-Bueno… -contestó Lily enfadada- si me gustara es asunto mío y si lo defiendo es porque estoy aburrida de que abuséis de las personas ¿Creen que es divertido lanzar maleficios a todo el mundo, Tal vez lo haya sido cuando tenían 15 años y eran unos mocosos, pero ya sois mayores de edad y creo que se han retrazado un poco en lo que respecta en su madures…

-Creo James…- Sirius se dirigió a su amigo que observaba risueño a Lily, ignorando lo que le había dicho- Que Evans nos encuentra unos entupidos retardados…

-No podrías haber traducido mejor las palabras de Lily, Black -dijo Alice que se había aproximado al grupo al observar que estaba su amiga, traía su varita en la mano como si estuviera dispuesta a lanzar maleficios contra alguno de los dos.

-Vamos Crowe, guarda esa varita tú sabes que sería incapaz de apuntar la mía contra una mujer y no creo que quieras obligarme a hacerlo -Le advirtió Sirius a Alice que se veía muy decidida a no guardarla…

-Cuando Alice se disponía a decir unas palabras contra Sirius que se hallaba desprevenido.

_-¡Expelliarmus! _Gritó James haciendo Volar la varita de Alice.

_-¡Expelliarmus! -_gritó Lily al unísono de James dejando que la varita de este también escapara de sus manos.- ¿como es sentirse indefenso Potter? -preguntó con una sonrisa mientras atrapaba con su pie la varita…

Un grupo grande de alumnos de varias casas se habían reunido alrededor de ellos, todos observaban curiosos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lily Evans había desarmado a James Potter, eso últimamente era un gran suceso.

-¡Vamos Evans! No me hagas lanzarte un maleficio…Dime que saldrás conmigo y daré por olvidado este episodio…

-No lo creo… -respondió divertida.

_-¡Accio varita!-_Bramó James en su mente y la varita nuevamente estaba en su manos.

Ahora cuando se hallaban los dos de pie apuntándose listos para lanzar algún hechizo. Peter Petigrew comenzó a reír

-¡Evans quedarás convertida en Sapo!- exclamó

_-¡Langlock!_ -lo apunto Lily y la boca de Colagusano se lleno de pegamento.

-Bien Evans ni siquiera yo lo habría hecho mejor -río James…

-Y yo que pensé que está tarde sería aburrida Cornamenta -Aplaudió Sirius.

-Yo no lo encuentro nada de divertido Señor Black.

Todos se volvieron al escuchar aquella voz. La profesora Minerva McGonagall se encontraba viendo todo el horrible episodio.

-¡Guarden esas varitas!- les ordenó -Los quiero a todos en mi oficina.

En la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, Lily y Alice miraban temerosas el escritorio vacío, jamás habían sido reprendidas, con excepción de esta tarde cuando Lily derramó rutácea en la sala de pociones, por lo que en estos momentos sintieron pánico al haber roto una regla y ser descubiertas.

James y Sirius se pasaban tranquilamente alrededor del aula esperando la llegada de McGonagall, para ellos era algo común esperar a los profesores que sentenciaban sus castigos, habían cumplido más de 101 en todos los años que llevaban en Hogwarts, por esto nada de lo que sucedía en estos momentos era algo nuevo, la única particularidad era la presencia de Evans y de Crowe.

Lily le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, pero este que la observaba se defendió rápidamente.

-Yo no fui el que atacó primero Evans así que no me culpes a mí por el castigo que recibirás…

-No te he dicho nada- contestó Lily.

-Lamento decirlo, pero Cornamenta tiene razón, ustedes iniciaron la pelea Se burló Sirius de ambas -Si Lily no hubiese defendido a Quejicus nada de esto estaría sucediendo…

-¿Por qué son tan crueles? -Preguntó Lily a ambos que estupefactos no supieron que responder- ¿Qué les ha hecho Snape para que sean tan…tan…malvados?- James miró a Sirius que guardaba silencio -No me vengan con la estúpida respuesta de que lo atacan _porque existe, _pues aunque sea arrogante y pertenezca a Slytherin jamás los ha atacado, al contrario parece esperar que ustedes se dirijan a él cuando se encuentran aburridos o con alguna otra tonta excusa. Lo han hecho padecer el ridículo ante todos durante toda su vida, hoy le han desaparecido los huesos de sus brazos… ¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz y se dedican a sus propias vidas en vez de estar atormentando las del resto?..

-ejem…ejem… -carraspeo la profesora McGonagall para interrumpir a Lily, había oído todo lo que la muchacha había dicho, a si que al sentarse le dirigió una sonrisa- Lo que han hecho hoy…-afirmó recuperando la seriedad -Ha quebrantado una regla que se les ha repetido durante todas sus estancias en Hogwarts, en la cual se les advierte que no deben hacer uso de la magia durante los recreos ni en los pasillos del castillo…La conducta de algunos de ustedes no me parece extraña -Les dirigió una seria mirada a James y a Sirius- Sin embargo, Señorita Crowe, Señorita Evans, me sorprende lo que he visto esta tarde, han lanzado un hechizo para dejarle pegada la boca a un compañero de su misma casa y han participado en un enfrentamiento contra estos dos caballeros aquí presentes … Con Respecto al Señor Pettigrew una vez que haya salido de la enfermería ustedes dos le informaran que castigo debe cumplir; Pero en este momento me preocupa decirle que harán todos ustedes, en _equipo_ -Todos se miraron sin entender lo que pasaba -Ya que hoy han ofrecido un pésimo ejemplo a sus compañeros más pequeños, ayudaran a remendar su error durante dos meses en donde les repasaran la materia de la clase de transformaciones que yo haya efectuado en el día a los alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor, en algún salón que les destine…¿Entendido?- todos asintieron con la cabeza -Bien entonces retírense a sus cuartos y yo les avisare cuando comenzamos.

-Pensé que sería un castigo terrible- suspiró Alice una vez que hubo salido de la oficina de McGonagall- Al fin de cuentas no será algo tan aburrido, mi hermana, Lena, ha entrado a primero y de todas formas pensaba ayudarla con sus clases.

-Si, creo que si.

Contestó indiferente Lily mientras se encaminaba junto a Alice a las habitaciones. El día ya había sido bastante largo y lo único que necesitaba en esos instantes era un poco de reposo, una charla solo la debilitaría aun más, por lo que guardo silencio hasta llegar a su cama y quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Me imagino que Crowe y Evans habrán de estar felices por el castigo que McGonagall nos ha dado- Se quejo Sirius- después de todo a ellas les gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas- Le dedico una mirada a James que lo escuchaba atentamente -Bueno…tu también debes estarlo, tendrás un tiempo extra con Lily Evans, quizás…río maliciosamente Se de cuenta que tienes bonitas cualidades Cornamenta.

-¿Sabes que creo Canuto? -James dijo seriamente- Lily Evans me odia, perdón nos odia -sonrió tristemente Y-a viste lo que nos ha dicho en la oficina de McGonagall. De todas formas no pierdo nada con insistir- río -Ahora Canuto vamos a la cocina a conseguir algo de comida, muero de hambre- Se quejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Clases **

Lily y Alice se hallaban solas frente a los veinte niños de primer año, todos los observaban ansiosos, quizás cansados esperando que se iniciaran las tutorías, como los había llamado la profesora McGonagall. Lily hecho una ojeada a la puerta esperando que los otros integrantes aparecieran, sin embargo, estos no daban rastro, por lo que dirigiéndole una mirada a Alice, le indico que diera inicio a las clases.

Que irresponsabilidad, pensó, cuando llegarán aquellos patanes les diría unas cuantas verdades. Mientras, ahogando su molestia comenzó a pasar la lista. La profesora McGonagall le había entregado un pergamino con todas las instrucciones, supuestamente tendrían que dividir a su pequeño curso en pequeños grupos…

-Ya que están todos -dijo Alice aclarando su voz -Los agruparemos en…- Cuando se disponía a organizar el aula se sintió un barullo en el pasillo continuo al Salón donde se encontraban, por lo que todos centraron sus miradas en la puerta esperando alguna respuesta para aquel escándalo que se escuchaba.

- Han llegado- dijo Lily a Alice que se había asomado para averiguar que era lo que sucedía- Continua tu, yo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas…- diciendo esto abandono el salón y se detuvo en frente de James, Sirius y Remus.

-¡Hola Evans!- dijeron los tres al unísono- Por lo que veo, estamos un poco retrasados…- se excusó Remus. Sirius y James estallaron en risas.

-¿Y Pettigrew?- preguntó Lily enojada.

- Yo lo reemplazaré- dijo Remus -Cola…, perdón Peter… -no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a James y a Sirius aguantando sus carcajadas- tuvo un accidente.

-¡Lastima!- dijo Lily, sin entender aún porque les era tan divertida la situación y porque Potter y Black se desternillaban de la risa.- Será una suerte tenerte acá Lupin, tal vez tu puedas controlar a tus compañeros -admitió finalmente a Remus.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, habían sido muy amigos desde su primer año en Hogwarts y en quinto, cuando Dumbledore lo nombró prefectos, lograron conocerse mucho más. Por ende la presencia de Remus en las "tutorías" le significaba más tranquilidad a Lily, pues no tendría que estar discutiendo todo el rato con Potter.

-En el salón se encontrarán con cinco grupos de cuatro niños cada uno- Le indicó Alice, que había organizado a los niños durante su ausencia- Escojan alguno, eso está su elección -les dijo con indiferencia -Las instrucciones están en el tablón que he puesto adelante, por lo que no les será difícil saber lo que tienen que repasar con los niños. Ahm…antes que se me olvide -Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Lily- La profesora McGonagall a nombrado a Lily como tutora principal, por lo que ella puede…

-¿Ordenarnos?- Se Burlo James- No te preocupes le obedeceremos de inmediato.

En el Salón una vez ubicados con sus respectivos grupos iniciaron las clases con total normalidad. Los Grupos de Alice, Lily y Remus, funcionaban a la perfección, los niños se habían dispuesto en parejas y practicaban los hechizos con calma, siendo corregidos por cada uno de ellos que los observaban detenidamente. Pero el silencio, fue interrumpido por las risotadas de los Grupos de James y Sirius que escandalosamente se manifestaron. Todos se voltearon al observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Alice a Sirius que se hallaba más cerca de ella.

- Nada, solo les contaba unas anécdotas- contestó indiferente mientras se volteaba nuevamente a su grupo.

-¿Y las clases?- Dijo Remus a James.

-Lunático ya hemos arreglado esos detalles ¿O no?- Les guiño un ojo a los niños que los observaban divertido y asintieron de inmediato a Lupin.

Lily que ya se había encargado de su grupo se dedico a dar a rondas por el salón y supervisar al resto de sus compañeros. Se detuvo frente al grupo de Potter que aún reía y les dedico una mirada severa.

- Y bien Potter ¿Cómo van?- James que se había percatado que Lily venía hacia ellos les dio unas cuantas instrucciones a los niños que inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar.

-Ella es Lily Evans- Les señalo al grupo, los cuales se quedaron expectantes esperando a que James prosiguiera -Es la chica más bella de Hogwarts ¿No lo creen?-Las niñas escondieron risitas nerviosas. Lily sintió sus mejillas arder y miró a James avergonzada.

- No creo que eso sea parte de las clases- lo reprendió.

- Entonces Evans…- se apresuró a decir James -¿Saldrás conmigo?- Todos los presentes miraron ansiosos a Lily. Mandy Browne, uno niña de primero los vio ambos y dijo…

-Es un muchacho guapo -exclamó- es el capitán del equipo de quiddich y amablemente a respondido todas nuestras preguntas, dice que si entrenamos mucho y asistimos a todos los partidos podremos estar en el equipo el año que viene.

-A si que Quiddich…- dijo guardando la respiración para no gritar. -¿Y las clases?

-No es su culpa- interrumpió otro niño- nosotros al verlo lo hemos asediado con preguntas. Mis hermanos dicen que es el mejor buscador en siglos en Gryffindor.

-No es mi culpa ser famoso -dijo James con una voz agradable, grave y madura- Ya vez lo que provoca.

-Por lo que veo tampoco es tu culpa ser un tonto arrogante Potter- agregó Lily.

Todos los niños comenzaron a reír.

- No la tomen tan enserio - Les advirtió- Lo que pasa es que yo le gusto y no ha querido admitirlo ante ustedes.

Lily le dirigió una mirada no sin antipatía a James y volvió con su grupo, que en ese momento habían logrado convertir una rata en un hermosa copa.

- ¡Esta vez tampoco te ha funcionado Cornamenta!- Se burló Sirius y todos los niños de su grupo movieron la cabeza en signo de reprobación.

Las clases habían continuado con total normalidad durante las semanas que siguieron. Los niños que asistían a la tarde de tutoría se veían ansiosos por que sus profesores asistieran y compartieran un rato con ellos, la verdad es que habían congeniado mucho, la misma profesora McGonagall los había felicitado por los progresos que habían efectuado durante los días de repaso. Los profesores de Hogwarts al enterarse de los beneficios que suponían las tutorías para los alumnos más pequeños, habían considerado aplicar este sistema a sus materias, por lo que no era extraño ver salones ocupados después de los horarios de clase y antes de la cena.

Lily se sentía bastante satisfecha con los logros que habían efectuado como grupo, funcionaban bien, claro sin contar las discusiones que sostenía a menudo con Potter que interrumpían las clases por varios segundos. Sin embargo las extrañaba cuando no ocurrían, lo que la hacía sentirse avergonzada, pues ahora consideraba a James Potter de una manera distinta. Se había sorprendido viéndolo de un modo estúpido en varias ocasiones, incluso cuando este se pavoneaba con su snitch durante los recreos. Había descubierto bastantes cualidades en él. No era un arrogante del todo, a veces podía ser una buena persona, les dedicaba más tiempo a los niños de lo que ella misma podría llegar a entregarles. Cuando no estaba presumiendo junto a Sirius en sus narices o a un grupos de chicas de alguna casa; Les enseñaban a los de primero montar la escoba, las reglas del quiddich o a tomar las snitch dorada con confianza, claro está no podría dejar de hacerle unas cuantas piruetas para que estos le aplaudieran como a el le gustaba. Alguna vez lo había sorprendido defendiendo a unos niños de algún abusador, lo que le parecía bastante noble de su parte…

Pero se sentía tonta pensando de esa manera, James Potter siempre sería un altanero, orgullo y soberbio.

**Malas Noticias **

Una lechuza que volaba acelerada se lanzo en picada hacia donde se hallaba sentada Lily, en sus patas traía un gran paquete envuelto en papel café, era "El Profeta" que correspondía a ese día, junto a Alice se habían subscrito desde que había empezado todo, hace ya más de cinco años…

Rápidamente abrió el sobre en donde venía en vuelto el periódico y se quedo viendo impresionada la trágica portada, una hermosa casa en un conocido barrio de Londres había sido atacada. Nuevamente ocurrió un feroz asesinato de muggles.

_"Dos muggles han sido hallados asesinados en una casaquinta de Del Viso (barrio Muggle). _

_El dueño de la casa fue identificado como Charles Grap, de 37 años, quien era docente, aunque actualmente se desempeñaba como secretario privado del recientemente electo primer ministro de los muggles, Su esposa Rita Grap se hallaba a su lado en ese momento, pero no hay rastros de su hijo que se encontraba con ellos según testigos. William Grap, ex estudiante de Hogwarts quien se desempeñaba en el ministerio de magia en el área de asuntos muggles. _

_Los cuerpos de los dos esposos se encontraron intactos, por lo que no se descarta el uso de algún maleficio prohibido en contra de ellos. _

_La única pista que se tiene sobre los agresores es la marca, la misma que se ha dejado en todos asesinatos anteriores. Barty Crouch a informado al Profeta que ya se han tomado medidas sobre el asunto" _

- ¡Ha sucedido otra vez!- Exclamó con espanto Lily, lo que hizo que todos sus compañeros se voltearan y la miraran asustados.

-¿Qué ha sucedido otra vez?- Preguntó Franck Longbotton alarmado.

-Otro asesinato…- contestó - Eran los padres de un mago…

En ese momento todos callaron y quedaron helados como si un dementor los hubiera besado.

Lily pensó en William Grap, había sido un excelente estudiante de Revenclaw, por cierto muy buena persona, siempre había ayudado a su demás compañeros sin importar de que casa fueran. Personalmente, ella y William se conocían, la había invitado a la fiesta de Navidad que se celebro el año de su egreso, por lo que tenían muy buenas relaciones, nunca fueron novios ni salieron formalmente, pero se llevaban bastante bien como para poder llamarse amigos.

-¿Quién era¿Quien es? -Chilló Alice asustada, pero Lily perdida en sus pensamientos no respondió -¡Por las barbas de Merlín, te has quedado petrificada, respóndeme Lily!

-¿Ah, perdón estaba pensando -se disculpó -El Mago era un ex estudiante de Hogwarts que egreso hace dos años. Nosotros…nosotros…lo conocíamos Artículo mecánicamente temiendo producir un trágico efecto en su amiga -era…es William Grap, de Ravenclaw.

Todos se sintieron mareados al oír aquel nombre, lo habían conocido, había sido su propio compañero el desafortunado, ya no eran rostros lejanos y sin nombre. Ahora todo estaba más cerca de ellos, casi rozándolos.

Una serie de asesinatos, siete para ser exactos, habían ocurridos en un periodo no menor a tres semanas. Las personas esperaban asustados el periódico en esperas de malas noticias, ya nadie quería recibirlo en sus casas, era deprimente ver cada página en la que se describían tragedias que aumentaban. Claramente, los asesinatos y accidentes, no podían ser atribuidos a las manos de despiadados muggles, pues la magia, magia muy negra por cierto, estaba metida en todo aquello. Por supuesto era el mago tenebroso junto a su ejercito "Caballeros de Walpurgs" llamados en un inicio, ahora mortífagos; no obstante el solo hecho de pensar en ellos los cubría en un espanto de muerte, así que evitaban la idea frecuentemente.

Lily se sentía segura en Hogwarts, era un lugar impenetrable para oscuras manos, sin embargo sus padres y hermana se encontraban a merced de cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazarlos, eran muggles, ella una sangre sucia, por supuesto los asesinatos estaban dirigidos a personas en esas circunstancias.

Las Profesoras Sprout y McGonagall que se paseaban entre las mesas habían percibido el barullo que se había iniciado y se detuvieron frente a los estudiantes arrebatándoles el periódico que circulaba. Era claro que todos se hallaban revolucionados por la noticia que había aparecido.

-¡Tranquilos Jóvenes! -dijo la profesora Sprout- Ya sabemos lo que ha ocurrido.

-Claro…-prosiguió la profesora McGonagall- Pero necesitamos que ustedes, p-recisamente ustedes…- Volvió a afirmar- Los alumnos mayores de Hogwarts mantengan la calma, no pueden alterar a sus compañeros menores…La situación ya es difícil -admitió- No necesitamos que la empeoren haciendo entrar en pánico a todo el colegio.

- Pero profesora McGonagall… -dijo Luisa Hargrave.

Nada de peros señorita Hargrave dijo la profesora Sprout La profesora McGonagall ya ha dicho, mejor retomen sus lecturas y dedíquense a cosas más provechosas.

Aunque todos tuviesen curiosidad y se encontraran molestos por estas prohibición de hablar libremente, ambas profesoras tenían la razón, pues si continuaban con el escándalo lo más pequeños se enterarían y el colegio entero, incluidos los padres se alarmarían. Para eso bastaba el rumoreo que cada día iba aumentando. Por lo que todos estaban nerviosos y reían cada vez menos, las calificaciones de lo alumnos de padres muggles claramente estaban disminuyendo. Hasta James Potter y Sirius black que acostumbraban a bromear en los recreos y en las clases, ahora se encontraban callados y taciturnos. Lo que era preocupante, pues generalmente eran los únicos que tendían a conservar el humor.

**__**

**_….…. _**

A la hora de la cena cuando todos los alumnos acostumbraban a reunirse en el gran salón, un continuo murmullo como el zumbido de una abeja se podía oír en el aire. Los alumnos esperaban ansiosos las palabras del profesor Dumbledore al respecto de las últimas noticias al iniciar la cena, pero no las dijo, en cambio se sentó tranquilamente en su puesto e hizo aparecer la comida en los platos de todos.

Se hallaban nerviosos, hasta la profesora McGonagall, que parecía siempre muy seria le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Dumbledore, de todas formas este mantuvo el silencio hasta el final de la cena, cuando se puso de pie.

-Creo que se habrán enterado de los terribles sucesos acontecidos en estos últimos tiempos -habló con voz imponente -También se habrán enterado de la muerte de dos muggles, padres de un ex integrante de este colegio- Hizo un silencio y todos expectantes se mantuvieron helados esperando a que continuara- William Grap, compañero de ustedes, ha sido una perdida terrible la de sus padres- se lamentó- más aún si contamos con que fueron magos quienes han estado asesinando gente; Sin embargo me alegro de informarles que William ha aparecido y se encuentra internado en el hospital de San Mungo en donde lo están tratando con sumo cuidado -Todos se observaron felices, algo bueno había ocurrido. En la mesa de Revenclaw se escucharon algunos sollozos. Pero nuevamente Dumbledore habló interrumpiendo el bullicio que se había iniciado -Espero que se encuentren más tranquilos y que traten de mantener la calma, debemos mantenernos unidos en estos momentos y no causar discordia ni preocupación…Ahora -su voz se hizo paternal Pueden dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Duerman bien.

Todos se dirigieron a sus casas tranquilamente, las palabras de Dumbledore habían surgido su efecto. En la sala de Gryffindor todos se habían dormido apenas habían llegado a sus habitaciones, por lo que la sala común se encontraba vacía. Aprovechando esto Lily se quedo adelantando tarea recostada sobre el sillón que se hallaba delante de la chimenea.

No deseba pensar en nada relacionado con los asesinatos, pues con solo oír a Dumbledore sintió escalofríos ¿Cómo podrían estar durmiendo todos? Les entregó una información verdaderamente valiosa y al parecer nadie la escucho como debía hacerlo. Los asesinos eran magos.

Sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban a la pared de salida y rápidamente volteó, tuvo miedo, pero tuvo tiempo de enterarse de que eran Black y Potter antes de gritar. Llevaban una capa entre sus manos y se dirigían muy serios hacia la salida.

-Saben muy bien que nos puede deambular en las noches por los pasillos de Hogwarts- Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la imagen de Lily recostada en el sillón.

- ¡Vamos Evans no me obligues a lanzarte un hechizo!- Le advirtió James que sonreía mientras se desordenaba el cabello -Tengo mi varita a mano y no dudare en petrificarte…

-Vale…hagan lo que gusten, no me interesa. -le dijo indiferente.

Sirius y James se dirigieron una mirada de asombro, Lily realmente estaba extraña, era raro que no le hubiera dicho nada y los enviara a sus camas.

Se escabulleron en la capa y corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar al séptimo piso, en donde desparecieron del mapa.

-¡Ya lo hemos hecho Canuto!-dijo James -Solo faltan afinar unos detalles- Sonrío -No les hará mal reírse un poco.

-Claro, todos andan decaídos estos días, vasta ver la actitud de Evans que no hizo nada por detenernos…Debe estar afectada por las noticias, después todo sus padres también son muggles -Comentó Sirius seriamente.

A la mañana siguiente todos se hallaban sentados en el comedor terminando sus desayunos, pronto comenzarían las clases, por lo que todos engullían rápidamente sus platos. James miró hacia el puesto que Lily ocupaba usualmente, pero no se encontraba. Golpeó el brazo de Sirius con su codo y le indico su descubrimiento, este sonrió.

-Creo que se ha dormido en la butaca de la sala común -dijo Sirius -La he cubierto con la capa, tal vez por eso nadie la haya encontrado.-James río y guiño un ojo a su amigo.

Iré a despertarla -le dijo a Sirius mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la sala c-omún.

-¿Y Cornamenta? -Preguntó Remus.

-Tiene cosas importantes que hacer -no evitó reír.

- Que bueno, pero recuerden que pronto será Luna llena…-Le advirtió a su amigo.

- Ya hemos dispuesto todo lo tranquilizo Sirius -¿O no Colagusano?.

-Claro…solo tenemos que ir donde siempre.-contesto Peter.

**Partido de Quidditch. **

James se hallaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, sin embargo como era posible imaginar Lily Evans no estaba a la vista de nadie, Sirius la había cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad, por lo que se hallaba apaciblemente durmiendo sobre el sillón principal.

Quitó la capa con cuidado y la dobló escondiéndola detrás de si, Lily aún dormía por lo que la observó unos instantes antes de decidirse a despertarla. Se acercó un poco y pudo ver como su pelo caía delicadamente sobre el sofá dejando al descubierto su hermoso rostro.

-¡Evans! susurró remeciéndola con cuidado- ¡Evans!- sin embargo Lily no respondió así que insistió- Eva…

Lentamente Lily despertó, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos ojos verdes. James, que se hallaba nervioso, desordenó su pelo para recuperar seguridad.

- Evans las clases han comenzado…te has quedado dormida, ya todos han desayunado y tu…

-Me he quedado dormida -Dijo Lily recuperándose viendo a James frente a ella- ¿Cómo pude¡Que tonta! ya no llegare a clase de Encantamientos, tampoco alcanzaré a comer algo… -vio a Potter y sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago- ¡Gracias Potter!

Se puso de pie de un salto y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya no llegaría a sus clases, por lo que tendría que pensar en una excusa para darle al Profesor Flitwick más tarde cuando todos se hubieran marchado.

- ¡Lily, si tienes hambre yo te puedo ayudar! -Le gritó antes que se hubiera marchado -Perdón…- Recapacitó, aclarando su voz- Yo sé donde podemos conseguir comida.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó sorprendida. Nunca se había imaginado pidiéndole un favor a él- Porque…si es una broma Potter jamás te lo perdonaré. Estoy hambrienta y muy cansada si no fuera por esto jamás aceptaría…

- No seas orgullosa- sonrió seductoramente- en el fondo ambos sabemos que soy adorable.

Una vez que Lily se hallaba lista, la condujo por una enmaraña de pasillos hasta llegar a un hermoso cuadro. Ella observaba distraída, ni siquiera se percató lo que Potter había hecho, había tocado algo y una puerta se abrió de la nada. De inmediato aparecieron mil elfos domésticos que correteaban de un lugar a otros trabajando concentradamente. Se hallaban en la cocina de Hogwarts.

- ¡Que sorprendente! -chilló maravillada- jamás lo habría imaginado.

-Como vez Evans, soy sorprendente -dijo con orgullo James, sin embargo al ver la mirada de desagrado de ella cambio de inmediato su actitud petulante.

Una elfa que lo había visto aparecer salió a su encuentro con una gran sonrisa, tenía un harapiento paño atado a su cintura que se hallaba lleno de manchas de grasa y humo.

-Buenos días jóvenes de Hogwarts -les dijo alegremente. -¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?-

- Hofly, estamos hambrientos- le contestó James- nos podrías dar algo de comida.

- Por supuesto- dijo la elfa amablemente. Chasqueó los dedos y al instante sobre una mesa aparecieron un millón de pastelillos y cosas para beber.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Lily con felicidad -Muchas gracias.

-No me agradezca tanto joven ama, para mi es un placer servirles en algo…-dicho esto se retiró con una gran sonrisa ha sus deberes.

De inmediato Lily y James se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a engullir rápidamente los alimentos. Los pastelillos parecían no acabar, los habían de todas las variedades y sabores distintos, por lo que les costaba trabajo decidir cual sería el siguiente en devorar.

-¡Estaba Hambrienta!- dijo al finalizar el último pastelillo que tenía en sus manos. Le había dirigido una gran sonrisa a James, lo que lo contento, pues jamás se había mostrado tan satisfecha por algo que el hubiera hecho- ¡Potter me has salvado el día!

- De nada Lily…- Dijo recuperando el mismo tonto seductor de antes.

- Cuando lo deseas puedes ser muy amable…-admitió avergonzada-, siempre y cuando no te estés luciendo o molestando alguna persona agregó rápidamente.

-¿Yo hago tantas cosas a la vez? -se burló. Lily río. -Pero hablando seriamente Evans ¿Qué te ha sucedido? -preguntó gravemente, lo que sorprendió a Lily, que dudo en responder a la pregunta de James.

-He estado preocupada por todas las cosas que han ocurrido últimamente…- contestó, lo que produjo desconcierto en James- Mi padres son muggles y todos los ase…asesinatos -dijo nerviosa- Han sido contra ellos. Antes hubiera pensado que el mundo mágico en que nosotros vivimos estaba muy lejos de afectarlos, pero con lo de William Grap…Siento que corren peligro.

-No creo que hagan nada a tu familia- la tranquilizo- No creo que estén involucrados (tus padres) en cosas que llamen la atención para estos magos…El ministerio…-dudo si continuar, pero ante la cara ansiosa de Lily prosiguió- O sea mis padres dicen que ya tienen una idea de quienes pueden ser los culpables, sin embargo…

-No los han podido atrapar- continuo Lily- Deben haber muchas cosas oscuras rodeando este asunto y tengo la ligera sospecha de que todo empeorara en vez de mejorar.

-Cada vez adquirirán más poder…él ya lo ha conseguido desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Voldemort, verdad?- preguntó a James, lo que le produjo desconcierto

- Nada…Hay cosas que simplemente no debo decir -se puso de pie y sacó una risa forzada para cambiar de tema -Creo que llegaremos tarde a la segunda clase ¿No lo crees?

Pero Lily no se rendiría así que insistió, por lo que confesó algunas cosas.

-Lo he escuchado por casualidad en una de las conversaciones que tenía Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus y Rasbatan Lastrange- Le contó tímidamente, sin explicarse porque había perdido su carácter ante James. Tal vez el sabía algo y debía hallar la manera de conseguir más información. -estaban hablando de él…de Voldemort, estoy segura que el es el causante de todas las muertes que han estado ocurriendo durante los últimos años, estas siete no son nada comparado con la cantidad de personas que han asesinado… el o ellos, sus seguidores, dejan una marca en el cielo…Rodolphus ha dicho que muchas de las catástrofes "supuestamente sin explicación o naturales" que han sucedido a los muggles, las ha hecho Voldemort. ¿Por qué nadie lo combate?

-Si lo combaten- reconoció finalmente- Pero Voldemort ha adquirido mucho poder. El único capaz de vencerlo es Dumbledore…

- ¿Y por qué entonces no lo hace?- Preguntó con impotencia

James se quedó viendo a Lily sin saber que decir, pues realmente no lo sabía. Él mismo se lo había preguntado en un millón de ocasiones desde que había descubierto todo lo que sucedía.

-No lo sé…quizás aún no es el momento adecuado…- respondió

-Hay muchas cosas que nos han ocultado ¿Verdad?... ¿Por que las sabes tú¿Por qué el ministerio insiste en ocultar las otras muertes? Yo sé que no solo han muerto muggles, también lo han hecho magos y otras criaturas…Sin embargo nadie dice nada, en cambio nos ocultan las cosas como si fuéramos estúpidos y…

-Todo el mundo lo sabe…- la interrumpió -Lo que pasa es que no nos han dicho nada a nosotros…pero todos lo saben…

Se puso de pie y guío a Lily a la puerta, había dado por finalizado el tema, pero Lily aún no, en su cabeza brotaban preguntas y preguntas que necesitaban una pronta respuesta. James Potter había sido de gran ayuda, la proveyó de información necesaria para comenzar a investigar por su cuenta y… Ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, pensó, se preocupaba por ella, tal vez no era un idiota del todo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el final del pasillo que los había conducido a la cocina. James se adelantó un poco para evitar que Lily siguiera con el interrogatorio. Fueron demasiadas las cosas que confeso, y no debería haberlo hecho. De todas formas, por un extraño motivo no se sentía culpable, estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella necesitaba explicaciones y si las tenía sería más seguro, pues no le preguntaría a las personas equivocadas. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo y recuperó su ánimo.

-Bueno Evans…debido a este cambio de actitud en el que me he comportado como un caballero ¿Saldrás conmigo?- Bromeo sabiendo que ella les respondería lo se siempre.

-No te lo creas Potter, eres un tonto y…y…- Respondió molesta- No saldría contigo aunque…

-Tuvieses que escoger entre un calamar gigante y yo…l-a interrumpió, repitiendo la frase que en muchas ocasiones ella misma le había dicho -Pero no te preocupes se que soy mucho más atractivo, por otro lado no tengo apuro -sonrió -Se que alguna vez saldremos de nuevo, tomare esta vez como la primera…Ahora Evans me retiró, no quiero que digan después que he sido un irresponsable. Ahmm…-recordó -Deséame suerte durante el partido…

-¡Eres un arrogante y…!- alcanzó a gritar. James ya había desaparecido.

**__**

**_….…. _**

Desde los años que llevaba en Hogwarts había presenciado numerosos partidos de Quidditch, muchos de ellos lo había jugado tratando de tomar por sorpresa la snitch que revoloteaba distraía en medio de la cancha, todas las veces lo había logrado, recordó satisfecho. Sin embargo hoy ante Slytherin, se sentía nervioso, tal como si estuviera jugando por primera vez, no podían perder, no debían, no frente a ellos. Hoy jugaría como buscador, se los había pedido como un favor especial a sus compañeros, aunque fuese un excelente cazador, este día haría lo de antes. Desde lo alto observo a todos a sus compañeros de equipo, al igual que él la tensión en sus rostros estaba clara. Sirius observaba feroz a los de Slytherin tratando de lanzarles maleficios con sus ojos, James sonrío, para Canuto siempre había sido algo personal ganar, especialmente por su peculiar situación.

-¡Destrocémoslos Canuto! -gritó James desde su escoba.

- ¡No sería raro! -dijo Sirius con una malvada sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada, ya habían definido las jugadas que realizarían en los vestuarios, las instrucciones estaban completamente claras, ellos mismos se dedicaron a repetirlas una y otra vez hasta que cada jugador del equipo entendiera a la perfección. De todas formas el nerviosismo no se iba, seguía ahí, latente.

El rápido movimiento del quaffle dio inició al partido, todos los jugadores comenzaron a moverse rápidamente al rededor de la cancha, las bludgers que se deslizaban con violencia mantenían en alerta a los jugadores de ambos equipos ante la amenaza que significaba tenerlas cerca. Por lo que los bateadores estaban ocupados en lanzarlas de un lugar a otro con una fuerza casi sobre humana para alejarlas de su equipo y derribar a los contrarios. James ya había logrado escapar de muchas que iban dirigidas intencionalmente hacia a él, por lo que por unos minutos no pudo concentrase con total tranquilidad a buscar a la snitch, lo que lo asustó. A esas alturas del partido en que el marcador comienza puntear números más estrechos, es cuando los buscadores se paralizan ante la idea de no encontrar la snitch. El buscador de Slytherin se movía estúpidamente de un lugar a otro sin centrarse en un punto de referencia, lo que alegro a James pues comprendió que Arthur Callahan jamás lo lograría. Entonces nuevamente se sintió tranquilo para buscarla. Saludó a Sirius que acaba de marcar otro tanto, fue entonces cuando volteó hacia la gradería de Gryffindor y divisó aquel cabello rojo. Evans había ido. Comenzó a mirar de un lugar a otro casi con desesperación, la snitch no aparecía, sin embargo cuando menos se lo esperaba la vio, aquel brillo dorado. Golpeó con fuerza su escoba y se dirigió a toda velocidad en contra de Callahan, que no se había percatado que la snitch se hallaba a tan solo unos metros de su escoba. Esquivando una bludger que venía hacia él, James descendió casi cuarenta metros en picada alzando su mano con algo dorado que brillaba. La había atrapado. Todo el equipo de Gryffindor gritó extasiado, finalmente habían ganado a Slytherin.

Lily había observado solo una parte del partido, pero le basto para sentirse satisfecha aunque no le atrajera el quiddich tanto como a otras chicas, no significaba que no estuviera contenta por ganarle a Slytherin y que su equipo saliera triunfador. De todas formas había llegado tarde al partido, pues se encontraba averiguando algunos interesantes detalles acerca de Voldemort. La idea de saber acerca quien era aquel misterioso personaje la había obsesionado a tal punto que se dedico a espiar a los profesores a los cuales había asediado con preguntas y a los alumnos de Slytherin, sus principales sospechosos.

Muchos detalles inconexos hasta ahora los señalaban directamente a ellos como culpables, quizás no ahora, no precisamente todos lo alumnos, pero si muchos de ellos se involucrarían más tarde, tal como los hicieron sus antecesores.

Al principio la idea le había parecido bastante descabellada, solo analizándola cuidadosamente podría hallarle algo de fehaciente. Aun así, no lo dudo. Le bastaba ver la maligna cara de Bellatrix para darse cuenta que ella sería una seguidora de Voldemort ,si es que ya no lo estaba ayudando, para que decir su novio y el maligno grupo de amigos que los rodeaba, todos ellos la veían con despreció y la insultaban solo por el hecho de ser de una familia muggle.

Alice, que pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, le advertido que no todos tenían ideas fanáticas acerca del asunto, era absurdo seguir creyendo en esas cosas a estas alturas en que la mayoría de los magos tenían sangre muggle, le aclaró. No obstante no era eso lo que intranquilizaba a Lily, ya que su principal preocupación residía en el como aumentaba el ejercito de Voldemort.

Alice y Franck Longbottom, su novio, se habían comprometido ayudarla en su investigación. Ambos tenían una visión bastante aguda para aquellos asuntos, eran hábiles investigando y escuchando cosas sospechosas, sus familias estaban bien informadas, por lo que sería mucho más fácil saber las cosas necesarias.

- Estoy cansada de vivir asustada -dijo Alice -Me gustaría mucho que todo esto terminara y la gente…todos en realidad pudiésemos vivir en paz. -Frank, que se hallaba a su lado, paso un brazo por sobre sus hombros y la acarició.

T-ranquila, Alice -le dijo dulcemente -No te preocupes por eso tan pronto, trata de disfrutar la victoria que hemos tenido hoy contra Slytherin.

- Por supuesto Alice- La animo Lily- no podemos dejar de lado estos momentos de satisfacción, Frank tiene razón, ahora no podremos hacer mucho a si que sonríe un poco, no creo que te haga nada de mal…

Los tres caminaron hacia la sala de Gryffindor en donde se oían gritos y risas de gozos. Apenas se podía caminar entre tanta gente, todos chillaban y se abrazaban vitoreando canciones e himnos referentes al equipo de Gryffindor. Alice y Lily lo observaron divertidos, hasta Frank que se hallaba hace un rato a su lado consolándolas, se encontraba abrazado con Mcgonagall, un jugador del equipo, con una jarra de cerveza de manteca en alto, cantando y riendo junto a todos.

Remus que había visto a Lily y Alice sentadas en un sofá conversando les llevó dos jarras y se las ofreció.

-Corren por parte de la casa- Les dijo, por lo que las recibieron agradecidas. Por lo visto fuiste al partido de Quidditch, tarde…pero llegaste al fin y al cabo -se dirigió a Lily con una gran sonrisa- Pensé que no te gustaba mucho…

-¡O no, te equivocas- lo corrigió Lily -no me desagrada en lo absoluto, sin embargo no me llama mucho la atención, debe ser porque no soy muy hábil con la escoba- bromeo.

-Pero llegaste tarde hoy…-dijo Alice.

-Claro…-La miró de reojo con un poco de molestia- hubo asuntos que me retrasaron…Tu sabes.

- Estudios- Continuó Lupin- Pero según recuerdo no tenemos nada…

-Tu sabes Lily es muy responsable, al igual que tu…- Alice se puso de pie y se fue hacia donde estaba Longbottom -Permiso se disculpó, no quería seguir arruinándolo todo.

- Siempre lo has sido -Lupin hacia sus adentros.

Lily lo observo un largo rato y se sintió culpable por mentirle. Remus siempre había confiado en ella, incluso hasta su secreto más privado, por lo que no podía ocultarle lo que la inquietaba así que se confesó. -Yo sé que tu debes saber mucho más que yo, eres amigo de Potter y poseía bastante información… -Le dijo al finalizar.

- Pues bien Lily- habló en conclusión Lupin, luego de un largo rato de silencio -Si hay cosas que necesites saber yo te las diré, después de todo siempre ha sido así ¿O no, de todas formas tengo muchas maneras de enterarme de algunas cosas…cosas que nadie se podría imaginar dijo con voz misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó intrigada Lily.

- Eso…-Sonrió- lo dejaremos como un misterio para ambos, digamos que tengo las facilidades.

- ¡Vamos Lupin!- exclamó - yo te lo he dicho todo, pero bueno si no lo quieres, no te obligaré…

-Pero Lily- Dijo Remus retomando su tono serio todo esto debe hacerse con suma cautela, es peligroso divulgarlo, más aún con los enemigos cerca…

-¿Enemigos?...Creí que el colegio era seguro.- Habló espantada.

-Lo es, si Dumbledore está cerca siempre lo será, aquí no nos pueden atacar, pero a la gente que está afuera si…

Lily quedó petrificada, pensó en sus padres, hasta en su hermana Petunia que en muchas ocasiones le había deseado la muerte_ "¡Ojala Murieras fenómeno, así podríamos tener una vida como el resto de las personas de bien",_ le gritó durante una pelea en donde juraron no hablarse nunca más. A pesar de ello, jamás le desearía mal, pues de alguna forma extraña ellas se habían querido, eran hermanas.

-¿Lo dices por nuestras familias?- preguntó Lily a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Si, exactamente… -Le respondió resignado- Pero Lily…-la consoló antes de que llorara Si hacemos todo bien, nada tendría porque salir mal…

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras se enjugaba una lagrima -Debemos hacer las cosas bien…

Todos alrededor siguieron sus charlas acerca de la maravilla que fue el partido, saltaban de un lugar a otro en una extenuante danza de gloria, las chicas enamoradizas rodeaban a los jugadores de forma coqueta asediándolos con chocolates y caramelos hechos a base de pociones de amor, muchos caían, pero James y Sirius que parecían conocer está antigua técnica, cuando recibían los obsequios no probaban ninguno de ellos, por lo que acumularon grandes cantidades de hermosas cajitas decoradas en sus bolsillos y en las mesas cercanas. Lily que de momento echaba ojeadas hacia donde se encontraba Potter, se sintió celosa, lo que le pareció bastante ridículo, nunca en su vida le había puesto una gota de atención a sus bufonadas, sin embargo ahora a menudo se preguntaba acerca del paradero de este. De todas formas decidió abandonar este desagradable pensamiento y retomar la animada conversación que estaba sosteniendo con sus amigos, Alice comenzaba a relatar una anécdota de Slug y sería imperdonable perdérselo.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la felicidad de ese momento se esfumo violentamente. Un muchacho de séptimo año, Stebbins, entró gritando anunciando trágicas noticias, dos magos habían sido asesinados mientras estaban en labores del ministerio, la marca tenebrosa estaba sobre el lugar del crimen.

**Paseo a Hogsmeade **

Luego de aquel dramático episodio nadie puedo volver a estar en paz, todos comenzaron a temer, las muertes dramáticamente aumentaban, lo que afectaba a muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, pues dentro de las victimas y desaparecidos se encontraba más de algún familiar. Entonces, comenzaron los retiros, los padres creían adecuado estar al lado de sus hijos ante cualquier eventualidad, el colegio comenzó a verse más vacío con cada día que pasaba, el comedor se veía tristemente desierto en las horas que acostumbraba a verse repleto de alumnos hambrientos suplicantes por comida. Hasta Peeves se encontraba malhumorado, no había tanta gente para fastidiar, por lo que se centraba todo el día en bromas dedicadas a los pocos que quedaban, que se repetían durante todo el día, esto lo aburría, pues todos tomaron una actitud indiferente y comenzaban a ignorar sus bromas.

Lily, como todos, se hallaba más decaída y preocupada de lo normal, incluso la profesora McGonagall la había llamado a su despacho para averiguar lo que le sucedía. Aunque conservaba las excelentes notas que siempre la caracterizaron, abandonaba las clases antes de que estas acabaran con distintas excusas, se la veía desganada e interesada en otras cosas.

Todas las noches tenía terribles pesadillas en las que veía a su padre y madre muertos, en sus sueños los ojos de ellos se habían vuelto blancos y cada vez que los miraba un rayo verde parecía reflejarse. Petunia, viva, tenía la cara desfigurada, casi no podía llorar, pues sus labios pegados se lo impedían. Entonces se despertaba sobresaltada en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación creyendo que se encontraría con la misteriosa figura que reía sobre los cuerpos de su familia. Alice, que había notado este cambio en su amiga trataba todo el día de subirle el ánimo, se centraban para distraerse en buscar nombres que las acercaran a la verdad, culpables.

El Profeta, que llegaba con puntualidad, siempre informaba de numerosos juicios realizados a distintos magos, se había iniciado _la época del terror_, Barty Crouch acusaba a gente a diestra y siniestra, los magos ya no solo temía por la seguridad de sus familias, si no que también por ser hallados sospechosos y ser enviados a la prisión de Azkaban, donde nadie por supuesto deseaba ir.

_"Ese hombre es peor que el mismísimo Voldemort", _dijo Frank Longbottom en variadas ocasiones, lo cierto era que tenía mucha razón, Barty Crouch había adquirido un poder e influencia inimaginables, la gente que temía confiaba en él, pues se sentían seguros ante las medidas extremas que este adoptaba. Incluso permitió a los aurores realizar _las maldiciones imperdonables_ en contra los culpables.

Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, como medida tomada por el propio ministerio de magia, se reforzaron, por lo que las horas de esta aumentaron considerablemente. Se escuchaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts a los alumnos repetir día y noche algunos de los hechizos, todos querían estar preparados. Alice y Frank, que se disponían para ser aurores, incluso se habían aprendido como efectuar las maldiciones. Lo que a Lily, por supuesto, le pareció incorrecto. Escuchar aquellos terribles nombres, como _Avada _por lo que reprendía a sus amigos constantemente.

Los profesores que detectaron este cambio, notorio, comenzaron a tomar medidas para que los alumnos se divirtieran y pudiesen olvidar un poco los últimos sucesos, aminoraron la cantidad de tareas y trabajos, durante las clases se efectuaban entretenidas actividades y las salidas a Hogsmeade ya se habían sido programadas. Esto los alegraba bastante, pues al salir de Hoqwarts suponía un poco más de libertad, podrían efectuar sus compras de navidad en Honeydukes o en Derbish & Banges e ir a Las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de manteca. Lily decidió hacer sus copras de navidad sin compañía y dejar a Alice y a Frank que estuviesen un rato de privacidad, aunque se negaron rotundamente a que estuviese sola deambulando por el pueblo, les aseguro que no sería peligroso, habría profesores rondando y cuidando de la seguridad de todos, por lo que podría efectuar las compras tranquila y reunirse más tarde en el pub como acordaron.

En Hogsmeade durante el duro invierno, parecía inundado de nieve, los niños correteaban por las calles con sus manos llenas de bolones, dispuestos a arrojárselo a cualquiera que pasara por sus narices, por lo que Lily iba dispuesta a deshacer cualquiera que se le acercase más de un metro con sus varita. Camino por distintas tiendas en las que se detuvo a comprar distintos regalos mágicos a su familia y amigos, por supuesto a Petunia no podría regalarle nada que poseyera magia, si lo hacia de seguro se lo devolvería de inmediato, tampoco estaba segura si obsequiarle algo pues habían prometido no hablarse nunca más y hasta ahora lo estaban cumpliendo, de todas formas le compro un pequeño presente, unos lindos aretes que el dueño aseguró no tenían ninguna cualidad especial, apenas llegara a Londres, durante las visitas navideñas les diría a sus padres que se los entregaran de su parte.

Caminando por la avenida principal, en donde se hallaban la mayoría de las tiendas, divisó a un grupo de muchachos que venían desde la casa de los gritos, era bastante raro ver gente por los alrededores, aquel lugar tenía una terrorífica leyenda a la que todos le temían, nadie sabía lo que ocurría en esa casa, sin embargo notoriamente la esquivaban desviándose mediante caminos alternativos. Lily avanzó rápidamente hacia ellos guiada por la curiosidad y distinguió los rostros de James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, pero por ningún lado vio a Remus Lupin, hoy sería día de Luna llena y lo más seguro para el sería ocultarse, entonces comprendió por que el grupito de amigos salía de la casa de los gritos, ahí se encontraría Remus.

-¡Evans! Lily sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al ver a Potter- ¿Qué haces sola por Hogsmeade? o…-río- ¿Me estabas Buscando?

-Ni lo sueñes… -se volteó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin ningún sentido para esquivar a James, pero no tuvo resultados pues este la siguió, dejando solos a Sirius y a Colagusano que se reían vistosamente.

-Vamos Evans detente es bastante inmadura mi persecución- La cogió de un brazo, el cual cedió dejando caer unas bolsas- Por lo visto has hecho las compras navidad… rápidamente empezó a recogerlas, Lily que lo observaba atónita no fue capaz de molestarse, nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras en frente a James Potter -Toma… -La extendió una serie de paquetes.

-Gracias- le respondió secamente para ocultar su creciente nerviosismo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó asombrado -Entonces… ¿No me gritaras?

- ¡Tampoco soy un espantoso troll, Potter!- se defendió Lily que continuó caminando sin sentido

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó James sorprendido por la dirección que habían tomado.

-Yo contigo no voy a ningún lado - Le dijo a James que la miró risueño, había descubierto la nueva actitud de Lily, estaba perturbada.

-Creo que tampoco sabes a donde vas- se burló James. Lily, por primera vez en la vida le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa.

- tienes razón…-reconoció finalmente.

- ¿Estás aceptando salir conmigo?- se apresuró en preguntar.

-No lo creo- le dijo en tono de enfado, sin intención aparente de negarse. Estaba totalmente confundida, jamás se imaginó una situación así, mucho menos con James Potter.

-Yo creo que si- La jaló del brazo y la condujo a una tiendita.

Todo el mundo en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié se volteó sorprendido al ver el espectáculo que apareció ante sus ojos. Lily Evans estaba saliendo con James Potter.

Alice que se hallaba en lugar sentada junto a Frank, miró con enfado a su amiga y a su acompañante, Potter siempre había sido un ser abominable que ambas odiaban, personificaba la arrogancia y soberbia en persona. Era ilógico que Lily le pudiese llegar a gustar un día, pero estaban juntos, así que dudo. Siguió incrédula con la mirada a la pareja que se habían acomodado en una mesa desocupada y ambos se observaban de una manera particular. Lily parecía algo enfadada, pero no era la misma de siempre, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo.

-Esta lleno de pare… -Lily no terminó la palabra _parejas_ y rápidamente la reemplazó de Personas de Hogwarts.

Todos se besaban o se tomaba las manos, por lo que era bastante incomoda la situación en la que estaban. Lily deseo salir corriendo del lugar. James se reía al observar su rostro de espanto.

-¿Qué sucede Evans?-le preguntó mientras desordenaba su cabello.

-Nada, creo que es mejor que me vaya -hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero James la detuvo. -Quédate Lily…-le insistió- Prometo que no seré arrogante…

- Que bueno escuchar que reconoces tus…-se burló- tus cualidades Potter.- ambos se miraron tímidamente y sonrieron, no sabían que decir, se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, por lo que aprovecharon de ver sus cartas y pedir dos té y pastelillos.

-¿Qué vas hacer para navidad? -reinició la conversación James. -¿Te quedas en Hogwarts o vas a estar con tu familia?

-Con mi familia, creo, es divertido estar en Londres para las navidades, por lo general veo a mis amigos de primaria y…

-¿Muggles! preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Qué hacen para divertirse o para vivir sin magia y sin quidditch?

-Bueno...cuando vives toda tu vida sin magia no creo que la encuentres necesaria, pues no sabes lo que es -Lily miró a James y este se hallaba estupefacto -Con respecto al Quidditch- sonrió -Los muggles hacen otro deporte que les fascina…

-¿Qué cosa puede ser más entretenido que el Quidditch?-la cuestiono incrédulo.

-El Fútbol…-antes de que Potter la interrumpiera con más preguntas se apresuró a explicarle -Se juega con doce u once jugadores por equipo entre delanteros, defensas y claro… -se acordó -un arquero que cubre el arco para que no hagan goles, se usa una sola pelota y se juega con los pies, cabeza, tronco, pero nunca manos…El juego consiste principalmente en quitarle la pelota al equipo contrario y anotar goles- James ahora comprendía el fútbol tenía una similitud con el quidditch- Hay muchas selecciones que se disputan una copa mundial, pero en los equipos de Inglaterra mi padre es fanático del Liverpool.

-No suena tan aburrido, quizás vaya a verlo algún día. De todas formas…-repuso- El quidditch sigue siendo mucho mejor, no creo que haya nada que lo sobrepase…-habló orgulloso.

- Bueno…si tu dices- se burlo- ¿Y que vas hacer tu Potter?

- ¿Para la navidad?-pensó unos segundos -Voy a ir a mi casa junto a Sirius, vive con mi familia hace un año aproximadamente- explicó- creo que abriremos los obsequios y…ahmm- vio a Lily concentrada escuchándolo y no puedo evitar bromear -Iré a Londres a Hampton Court a visitar a mi novia…

Lily lo vió unos segundos sin comprender a lo que se refería…

-Jamás seré tu novia Potter y la verdad tampoco sé que es lo que hago acá le dijo seria.

-También dijiste que jamás saldrías conmigo, pero esos detalles los arreglaremos luego. Le respondió rápidamente a lo que Lily no supo que decir, después de todo tenía razón.

Bueno Potter…

-

-James…la corrigió

-James… -dijo Lily sintiéndose extraña al decir su nombre, siempre lo había tratado formalmente y rechazado en público. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por largo rato sin decir palabra alguna, pareciera como si se fueran a besar, pero sin disimular Lily volteó su cara y se encontró con la mirada de Alice, quien la estaba observando desde hace mucho rato. Levantó su mano le hizo un par de señas para que se acercaran a su mesa…

- No creo que Alice quiera venir si estoy yo, no lo que caigo muy bien -dijo James, lo que produjo una extraña sensación en Lily, que le sonrió con ternura. -Pero si sigues sonriendo así puedo mejorar mi conducta.

Aquellas palabras ruborizaron a Lily, la cual no sabía como actuar, muchas veces Potter le había dicho ese tipo de comentarios, pero siempre los ignoraba o trataba de seguir de largo simulando que no importaban, no obstante ahora si. En este momentos no sabia si salir corriendo o continuar haciendo señas a Alice, que según lo que podía ver estaba molesta.

-Está indignada -admitió Lily.- Debe ser porque estoy aquí contigo y tiene mucha razón, hablaré con ella más tarde se merece un poco de intimidad con Frank- dijo avergonzada.- Han sido muy buenos amigos…

Un grupo de chicas escandalosas de quinto entraron al salón de té de Madame Pudipié, interrumpiendo su conversación, no traían pareja, lo que parecía sospechoso pues todos en el lugar la poseían, quizás estuvieran espiando a alguien, pensó Lily. Lamentablemente no se equivocaba, las chicas dirigían constantemente las miradas hacia su mesa susurrando frases indescriptibles, algunas se veían decepcionadas, incluso al borde del llanto. James que al igual que ella había percibido la engorrosa situación, le dirigió una mirada de triunfo a Lily, como si quisiera presumir acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo ella lo ignoró, sintiéndose inmensamente estúpida y celosa.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó sus cosas, estaba decidida a escabullirse del salón de té y dirigirse a Hogwarts sin que nadie la notara en el camino. _"James Potter es un idiota, pero más idiota yo que he aceptado salir con él"_ era el único pensamiento que rondaba en su cabeza, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, jamás hubiese estado sentada en la misma mesa que él a solas, con todo el mundo viéndolos como un terrorífico espectáculo. Puso unas cuantas monedas sobre las mesa y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta sin decir palabra alguna, pero Potter la sujetaba de un brazo, como antes lo había hecho para evitar que se fuera, de todas formas ella no cedería, no quería estar ni un minuto más en aquel cursi lugar decorado con flecos y cintas rosas en compañía de él y de su club de admiradoras.

Ambos civilizadamente, para evitar una vergonzosa discusión en público que los pusiera en evidencia, abandonaron el lugar y se dirigieron hasta la avenida en donde no vieron tanta gente. James ya no estaba sonriendo como en el Salón, al contrario sus rostro estaba serio pero conservaba su humor. Lily lo miró de soslayo mientras se encaminaban hacia la escuela y pudo ver que la observaba atento. Se sentía furiosa y realmente no se explicaba porque, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era alejarse y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-¿Estás celosa Evans?- preguntó James sabiendo que aquella había sido la pregunta más necia de su vida. Lily lo miró espantada, Potter tenía razón. Sin saber que responderle apuró su paso y desapareció por las puertas de Hogwarts.

-¡No te atrevas a seguirme Potter o juro que te lanzó una maldición imperdonable!- lo amenazó.


	3. Primer Beso

**Bellatrix Black y La Orden del Fénix **

La sala común de Gryffindor, una agradable habitación circular llena de destartalados y cómodos sillones y viejas y desencajadas mesas, parecía más acogedora que nunca. Un Fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea y cubría de calor a las pocas personas que se encontraban en su interior. Lily y Alice que llegaron de las primeras, luego del cena, se sentaron en un rincón y comenzaron adelantar los deberes con tranquilidad, la sala estaba vacía por lo que no se encontraban por ningún lugar las desagradables niñas que murmuraban y se reían al ver a Lily, podrían estudiar con calma sin que nadie las fastidiara, Potter junto a sus amigos no habían aparecido durante todo el día, lo que les permitía sentirse más cómodas.

En los últimos días la palabra paz en la vida de Lily perdió todo significado, desde que la vieron con Potter en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, nadie se tomaba la molestia de observarla y hablar disimuladamente de ella en su cara, las chicas la veían con desagrado al pasar, lo que realmente era molesto, pues metían ruidos en donde se encontrara aunque fuese estudiando y le preguntaban necedades cada vez que podían. Alice y Frank se molestaron a causa de esa situación, discutieron en varias ocasiones con más de alguna niña que lloraba cerca de ellos o hablaba de Lily sin disimulo. De un momento a otro su amiga se volvió el tema del cual todos hablaban, escenario bastante perturbador, pues si no era la heroína para algunos para otros era la villana. Sin embargo Lily sanamente optó por ignorar toda clase de molestias, pasaba de largo sin escuchar, omitía comentarios durante las clases y por ningún motivo se acercaba hablar con James, lo que pronto dio a entender que entre ellos no había nada, por ello no tardaron en aparecer galanes de distintas casas que la invitaron a salir.

Ciertamente Lily se había vuelto muy popular.

-¡He averiguado algo que las sorprenderá!- Frank venía bastante agitado desde algún lugar del castillo para contarles su descubrimiento. Alice y Lily de inmediato dejaron los pergaminos a un lado y escucharon atentas lo que Frank venía a decirles. Podremos ayudar, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más aún no egresamos de Hogwarts, pero una vez que lo hagamos nos uniremos…-bajo bruscamente la voz -A…

-¿A qué! -preguntaron las dos emocionadas al unísono.

-SILENCIO -gritó- No podemos llamar la atención, es peligroso que cualquiera sepa de esto podemos poner en peligro a sus integrantes, mi padre que es amigo de Edgar Bones me ha dicho algo al respecto. Dumbledore está detrás de La Orden del Fénix, el es el fundador, el único fin que tienen es vencer a Voldemort y a sus seguidores, se comunican a través de sus patrunus y… -Calló- Mi padre no me ha querido decir más, teme que me una a ella y pueda morir, pero de todas formas lo haré -afirmó con seguridad.

- Nosotros también -dijo Lily- No lo dudaría por un minuto.

Durante toda esa semana las palabras de Frank Longbottom dieron vuelta por la cabeza de todos. Lily pensaba en la orden del Fénix desde que se levantaba hasta que se volvía a dormir, temía correr donde el profesor Dumbledore y rogarle que la dejara unirse. No quería ir por las navidades a su casa, ambicionaba saber, averiguar y entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el periódico informaba todo lo que acontecía, pero no era suficiente, ningún libro ni vaga referencia se igualarían a las palabras de Dumbledore. En el caso de Alice las cosas no cambiaban mucho, su rostro tenía la misma expresión distraída de Lily. Ambas se paseaban por el colegio en busca de lo mismo información y quizás respuestas a sus dudas.

El día viernes, luego de la clase de pociones Alice necesitaba entregar una carta a su madre avisándole que Frank las visitaría para las navidades. Planeaban casarse al salir de Hogwarts, eran jóvenes, pero tiempos como estos ameritaban su medida, más aun si arriesgarían su vida en algo que tal vez no les permitiera vivir mucho, no dirían nada al respecto de ello, sin embargo advertirían a sus familias acerca de la decisión que tomaban, las fechas eran propicias para informar un matrimonio, a los magos siempre les alegraba escuchar cosas como esas. Parecía divertido ver como la gente podía celebrar en tiempos tan malos.

Las dos se dirigieron a la lechucería hablando entre risas sobre detalles y planes que les gustaría llevar a cabo durante la boda, habían planeado pasar las navidades juntas, sin embargo la decisión que Alice tomó lo cambió todo, guardarían el secreto hasta fines de año una vez que pudieran avisar a sus amigos sobre la celebración que llevarían a cabo. En esto iban cuando una macabra voz de mujer interrumpió la grata conversación que sostenían, era Bellatrix Black conversando sobre algo muy negro con Rodolphus Lastrange, su tono de voz la acusaba.

- Mira quienes están aquí espiándonos -Bellatrix sonrió malvadamente mientras le indicaba a Rodolphus -La sangre sucia y la traidora…

-¡Vayámonos, no quiero enfermarme! -dijo Lastrange con asco.

- ¿Traidora¿Sangre sucia?- exclamó Lily con ironía- Yo pensé que los únicos acá que corresponden a esas características son tu y…eso que llamas novio -índico a Rodolphus despectivamente, los ojos de Bellatrix explotaron de rabia -Ahora ve y cuéntale a tu amo lo que he dicho, quizás el tenga las agallas de hacerme algo, aquí en las narices de Dumbledore, pero no creo que se atreva… -se burlo

- Cómo te atreves hablar así de él, lávate esa inmunda boca, sangre sucia y…- Bellatrix sacó su varita y apuntaba a Lily, sin embargo todos ya se hallaban armados-_ ¡Cru…! _

_ -¡Protecto!-_ Gritó Lily. En ese mismo momento Alice desarmaba a Lastrange -No te atrevas a decir eso…te puede costar caro Black- pero Bellatrix se hallaba dispuesta a atacar nuevamente.

-_¡Crucio!_ -gritó con fuerza, pero su varita saltó por lo aires sin alcanzar a realizar la maldición contra Lily. Alice la había desarmado.

_- ¡Desmaius! - _Bellatrix cayó antes de recoger su varita. Alice le lanzó el maleficio.- Recuerda Black, te salve de Azkaban, pero creo que no tendrás la misma suerte la próxima vez, personas como tu merecen pudrirse ahí. ¡Vámonos Lily, este ambiente apesta! -le ordenó a su amiga -Y tu Black…hablaré con McGonagall veremos que hace ella contigo, no me quiero ensuciar las manos, no vales la pena…

- Recuerda Crowe, cuando vuelva a usar la maldición contigo me pedirás por favor que me detenga -Amenazó a Alice mientras esta se iba.

Corrieron rápidamente por las escaleras hasta la oficina de McGonadall, pero se hallaba en clases por lo que no pudieron encontrarla hasta la hora de la cena cuando ya todo el colegio se había enterado de los sucedido. Todos las observaban con admiración, en la mesa de Gryffindor no faltó quien aplaudiera su osadía, al ver la mesa de Slytherin con dos integrantes menos. Hasta Sirius le dirigió una gran sonrisa a Alice cuando esta se sentó.

- ¡Felicitaciones!- les dijo cuando se hallaban todos murmurando -Ojala yo hubiera sido quien dejara sin palabras a Bellatrix.

Sus amigos se miraron sorprendidos, Bellatrix era la prima se Sirius, aunque se odiaban mutuamente su comportamiento era extraño. Sin embargo no podían dejar de estar orgullosos por él.

El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall dirigieron miradas de desaprobación que dejaban entrever un poco de orgullo a ambas jóvenes. Por supuesto estaban citadas al despacho de ellos para contar la versión de los hechos, no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes y a estas alturas era necesario.

El resto de la cena, dentro de márgenes transcurrió como siempre, era normal que Slytherin viera con odio la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque ahora ese sentimiento se intensificaba lo pasaron por alto tomándolo como un suceso más.

James Potter que veía a lo lejos a Lily sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, no se hablaban hace más de dos semanas, ella notoriamente lo esquivaba por los pasillos imponiendo a Alice como escudo protector. Pero tenía razón, el se había comportado como un verdadero patán y no sabía como enmendar ese error en frente de ella, Lily era distinta a el resto de la chicas, eso estaba comprobado hace bastante tiempo, no obstante aun tenía una posibilidad, claramente en Hogsmeade se puso celosa.

**_.……. _**

El despacho de Dumbledore, protegido por dos espeluznantes gárgolas que exigían una contraseña a la entrada, era una bonita habitación llena de cuadros de antiguos directores. Todos con expresión severa observaban a Alice y Lily que se hallaban de pie en frente del escritorio del profesor Dumbledore y aun lado de la profesora McGonagall.

- La estadía en Hogwarts de la señorita Black y el señor Lastrange en estos momentos se encuentra en serio peligro -dijo la profesora McGonagall seria.

-Por lo tanto… -habló el profesor Dumbledore con serenidad Nos gustaría saber su versión de los hechos.- dicho esto esbozó un pequeña sonrisa. Ambas muchachas se vieron nerviosas sin saber que decir, hasta que Lily tomó la palabra.

- Íbamos Alice y yo a las lechucerías a entregar un mensaje a su familia cuando nos encontramos con Bellatrix y Rodolphus que hablaban de algo muy secreto, se notó por el tono de voz que usaban, sin embargo no alcanzamos a oír nada importante , pues Black se percató de nuestra presencia y comenzó a insultarnos…-se sintió algo avergonzada- Nos lamo traidora y sangre sucia, por supuesto nos defendimos, fue entre eso que ella saco su varita y trato de atacarnos usando una de las maldiciones imperdonables…

-_Cruciatus- _continuó Dumbledore- Han sido muy valientes al enfrentarse algo así…-las felicitó -Ahora díganme, en algún momento de su discusión nombraron a Voldemort.

- Si, señor, fui yo- reconoció Lily- Tenía la corazonada de que Bellatrix Black lo apoyaba, quizás no directamente, eso no me lo esperaba, de todas formas por lo visto no me equivocaba…

- ¿Qué fundamentos tenía para creer eso señorita Evans, lo que usted hace es una acusación bastante seria- preguntó McGonagall.

- Habíamos escuchado una conversación anterior de ellos en las que se veían bastante amistosos con la idea de seguir a Voldemort- Alice habló auxiliando a Lily, que temblaba. -en ningún momento creímos que ella lo seguía, no creo que haya podido, ustedes lo hubieran descubierto, pero lo claro es que tarde temprano se terminará por unir a ellos.

-Quizás a sus ojos nuestro comportamiento no fue el correcto y por eso nos disculpamos, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore -Lily bajó su cabeza y continuó hablando sin importarle las consecuencias de lo que diría- Aunque así lo fuese, personalmente creo que hemos hecho lo correcto y no nos hemos equivocado respecto a Bellatrix Black por lo que me esforzaré en demostrarlo…

- Es muy peligroso lo que propone señorita Evans- dijo Dumbledore -Y les agradeceré a amabas que no se arriesguen en estos asuntos todavía, en lo que respecta a la responsabilidad suya en la discusión por ahora lo tomaremos como defensa ante un ataque que por suerte no fue realizado.-Nuevamente esbozó una tierna sonrisa a ambas muchachas- profesora McGonagall que Alice y Lily se dirijan a sus cuartos…Buenas noches

Cuando se preparaban a salir de la habitación circular Dumbledore llamó por última vez a Lily.

-¿Algo más que quieras decirme?-fue claro que en toda su estancia Lily había pensado en La Orden del Fénix y que el profesor había leído su mente, así que no temió en reconocer lo que quería.

-Creo que usted ya lo debe saber- confesó.

-Aún no es tiempo Lily, concéntrate en egresar de Hogwarts, luego cuando llegue la hora hablaremos de otras cosas…

Una vez que se quedo a solas en su despacho Albus Dumbledore reflexionó sobre la gravedad del asunto, era preferible que Bellatrix Black y Rodolphus Lastrange permanecieran el mayor tiempo posible en Hogwarts donde pudiesen estar bajo su cuidadosa observación, por lo que decidió no expulsarlos y pasar por alto el incidente. En el caso de Alice y Lily, se preocuparía de encontrar alguien que las cuidase de posibles ataques que podrían efectuarse en su contra durante las navidades en las que se encontrarían fuera de Hogwarts. Desde ese punto de vista la situación se había vuelto más delicada.

**Navidad y el comienzo de algo nuevo **

Todos se preparaban para ir a sus casas durante las navidad, la mitad del equipaje ya había sido guardado en los baúles, las clases disminuían su ritmo habitual para pasar hacer mas calmas y menos trabajosas. Los salones de Hogwarts se hallaban decorados en su esplendor con inmensos pinos llenos de hermosas decoraciones y motivos navideños por doquier, los muérdagos colgaban por todos lados incitando romances navideños a los jóvenes deseosos de encontrar pareja durante estas fechas.

Lily se paseaba por el colegio ansiosa por visitar a sus padres y entregarles sus obsequios. Los había envuelto mágicamente entre papeles que despedían humos de colores cada vez que se abrían expeliendo un exquisito aroma a pinos. A Alice le obsequiaría un álbum con fotografías de ellas durante todos sus años en Hogwarts como recuerdo de su amistad, pronto dejarían de estar juntas, después de la navidad el tiempo que restaba en el colegio pasaba muy rápido, a ello se sumaban los exámenes y el compromiso que su amiga había adquirido con Frank Longbottom.

Aquella mañana en la sala común de Gryffindor, todos se dedicaron a colgar adornos navideños. Lily desde hace mucho tiempo no recordaba tantas risas y buen humor en sus compañeros, hasta cantaban villancicos a coros poniéndose de acuerdo para entonar la siguiente canción. Por la ventana se observaban las insistentes bolas de nieve que volaban de un lugar a otro, incluso los de primero se las arreglaron por medio de hechizos para traer la nieve dentro de la habitación. Sirius y James mantenían una batalla que incluía a todos los presentes, hasta Alice y Frank se encontraban entre los lanzadores que se cubrían intermitentemente con sus libros de los ataques del resto.

- ¡Vamos Evans!- la animó Ginebra Sawbridge de sexto. Pero Lily no se encontraba dispuesta a ceder a la batalla así que se dirigió donde Lupin que al igual que ella observaba alegre lo que otros hacían.

-¿Qué harás para estas navidades Remus?-Le preguntó de sorpresa.

-¡Hola Lily!-Le respondió alegre -La pasaré en la casa de James junto a los demás.

-Por lo visto la casa de Potter parece centro de encuentro de "merodeadores"- dijo en tono de burla recalcando la última palabra.

-Los padres de James son muy agradables- Repusó -siempre nos hemos sentido en casa cada vez que vamos- dijo con nostalgia -¿Y tu Lily que harás?

-Visitare a mi familia- le contó animada- Mi padre debe tener muchas actividades programadas, mi hermana según lo que me han escrito se ha comprometido con su odioso novio de siempre Vernon Dursley -sonrió- No creo que haya algo que deteste más en este mundo que los muggles que odian a los magos, Vernon es así, por lo tanto no me pude ver.

-Me lo debo de imaginar…- río -También tengo familia muggle y no creo que para ellos sea muy agradables recibirme en sus casas, menos en luna llena.

-Yo creo que son unos tontos, se pierden de una persona espectacular- dijo amablemente Lily.

-Lo dices por que me conoces Lily…- Remus tenía ambas mejillas rojas.

-Creo que tienes muchas cosas que no te has dado cuenta Remus y que todo el mundo admira…

James que observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación la alegre conversación de Lupin y Lily, sintió urgencia de interrumpirla, por lo que con su varita armó una enorme bola de nieve que desperecía después de lanzada y se la arrojó a Remus.

-¡Cuidado Lunático! -gritó Colagusano que se hallaba cerca de ellos- Pero lo había hecho tarde, en ese momento la nieve que azotó contra la cara de Lupin se estaba desvaneciendo.

Lily sin tomar en cuenta a James auxilió a Remus que se frotaba lo ojos.

-¡Que espanto de mago es ese Potter!- exclamó enojada.

- Perdónalo Lily - se excusó Lupin -James no es una persona mala…

- Jamás ha probado lo contrario- lo contradijo

- Creo que si, pero si te lo digo tu nunca se lo vuelvas a repetir a nadie, menos a él- sonrió.

Luego de eso comenzó a relatarle una larga lista de hechos que habían transcurrido durante los últimos años en los que James se había comportado como un héroe.

A finales de sexto Severus Snape se las había arreglado para averiguar el gran secreto de Lupin, durante los últimos meses que restaban para salir de vacaciones lo había espiado constantemente hasta descubrir la escondite y el motivo de salida del grupo de amigos. Sagradamente, antes de luna llena, todos escapaban cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad de James hasta el pasadizo del sauce boxeador en donde existía comunicación con la casa de los gritos, desde ahí esperaban la transformación de su amigo. Para acompañarlo se habían convirtieron en animagos no registrados: James un ciervo, Sirius un gran perro negro y Peter en una rata, juntos se paseaban por el bosque durante toda la noche esperando que Remus volviera a la normalidad. Sin embargo esa última noche de luna llena que los esperaba en Hogwarts, no cotaban con la intencionada maldad de Severus. Lo sorprendieron en su escondite y no supieron que hacer. Sirius rabioso antes de que llegara James convenció a Snape que entrara a ver lo que sucedía con sus propios ojos. Si Lunático atacaba a Snape, pensó, este se convertiría en un hombre lobo al igual que él y por ello no lo delataría. Era un buen plan para esos momentos de desesperación en que se necesita una rápida solución. Pero no contaban con la negativa de James, que convenció a Severus de no entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Lupin salvándole la vida.

Hecho que más tarde jamás le perdonaría, ambos se odiaban desde pequeños Snape aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para delatar las travesuras de los merodeadores; James por otro trataba de hacer los días imposibles a Snape siempre que podía, sin embargo esa noche le salvó la vida. Nunca comprendieron el porque de la conducta de James, tampoco le preguntaron ni les dijo, el tema para ellos no se tocaba. Lo único importante de todo ello era que Snape jamás delató a Remus, lo que dio a pensar que James había hecho una promesa de muerte con él por su amigo.

-Nunca lo creería si no me lo cuentas tu Remus -dijo asombrada Lily- Parece algo imposible… aún este año Potter continua burlándose cruelmente de Snape cada vez que puede.

- No creo que ese hecho los haya acercado para nada, siempre se han detestado, más ahora en que Snape se siente miserable por haber sido salvado por su peor enemigo…

-Me parece algo horrendo, debería estarle agradecido…-aquellas palabras salieron de forma inconciente de la boca de Lily, hasta ella misma se asustó al escucharlas.

-Debería…-dijo Lupin- Yo siempre voy a estarlo con James por lo que hizo por mi y por todos esa noche, prácticamente nos salvo de asesinato y quizás que más.- Remus se puso de pie y caviló unos instantes antes de hablar- Yo creo Lily que deberías darle una oportunidad a James, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que ambos se gustan…-los majillas de Lily se colorearon completamente- No por nada te ha invitado a salir desde quinto…

Lily estupefacta sin ni una palabra que decir, vio como Lupin se marchaba hacia las habitaciones de hombres. Deseo detenerlo y poder defenderse, pero ni siquiera la había acusado de algo, al contrario solo le afirmo algo evidente que ella misma no quería reconocer. Miró a James y sintió un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago, no supo que hacer así se mantuvo sentada en su butaca tratando de reflexionar acerca de todo lo que Remus acaba de decirle. En eso estaba cuando una bola de nieve se estrelló en su falda…

-Lo siento- se disculpo James- No era para ti -mintió. Lily sin saber como responderle se apresuró en salir fuera de la sala de Gryffindor hacia el patio tomando su capa y su bufanda. Alice la miró estupefacta _¿Por qué Lily reaccionó así? _Fue la primera pregunta que se hizo.

**_….…. _**

La navidad en casa de sus padres resultó ser un completo desastre. Petunia desde su llegada no le dirigió la palabra excepto para advertirle que no le gustaría que fuera a su boda con Vernon, su padre que no accedió a esta absurda decisión la expulsó de la mesa acusándola de cometer una terrible desconsideración con su hermana, pero Petunia no se detuvo ahí, al contrario continuó su berrinche con mas ganas culpando a Lily de su desgracia _"Si ella no fuera una aberración yo podría tener una vida normal, no tendría que mentir a nadie a cerca de mi hermana enferma"_. Su madre al borde de la desesperación rogó a Petunia que se marchara a su habitación y los dejara acabar la cena navideña en paz.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas no habían mejorado, todos abrieron sus regalos en completo silencio, Lily aunque incomoda se sentía muy satisfecha con sus obsequios: Alice le envió una hermosa capa de gala para que la utilizara en su matrimonio, Frank un completo libro de encantamientos, Remus un hermosa libreta con ilustraciones animadas, el resto de su compañeros extraños accesorios que le costaría un tiempo averiguar su uso. Sin embargo, la tregua que en ese momento se habían dado por los regalos duró poco, un extraño incidente que le recordó la carta de ingresó de Hogwarts se repitió. La extraña lechuza que se asomaba por la ventana no había llegado a su habitación como el resto de las lechuzas que le traían la correspondencia, si no que esta vez se acomodó en el balcón de la sala de su casa, tenía un pequeño paquete entre sus patas, junto a ello un mensaje, Petunia lanzó un gritó de horror dirigiéndole insistentes miradas de reproche a Lily, su padre que parecía divertido con esta situación corrió nuevamente y cogió las cosas que la lechuza traía.

-Son para ti querida- le dijo a Lily.

Lo que no era extraño, pues la única que recibía esa clase de correspondencia en casa era ella. Finalmente, tomó el sobre con cierto recelo temiendo que se tratara de algo oscuro que pudiera dañar a su familia, pero un presentimiento la convenció de lo contrario así que lo leyó.

_Lily _

_Espero que te guste… _

_Es un obsequio pequeño, pero tiene importantes cualidades mágicas. _

_¡Felices Fiestas! _

Sacudió el paquete quitándole el resto de nieve que aun quedaba y lo abrió con cautela, todavía no estaba segura que fuera algo inofensivo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una hermosa joya. Un péndulo verde, como el color de sus ojos, acompañado de una fina cadena de oro. Petunia no dudo en mirar ansiosa el obsequio esperando que Lily se lo diera como disculpa por la discusión de la noche anterior como acostumbraba, incluso el miedo por la aparición de la lechuza se le quitó misteriosamente. Sus padres, al contrario de la interesada Petunia, parecían divertidos con aquella situación.

-Debes tener un admirador secreto en Hogwarts- se burló su madre -Y uno muy pudiente…

Aquellas palabras más que agradar a Lily la avergonzaron haciendo que sus mejillas se colorearan completamente sin poder ocultarlo. Petunia que captaba estos síntomas, meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. _"Lo que nos faltaba, ahora emparentarnos con esos locos"_ pensó.

**El Misterio del Péndulo **

A mediados de enero cuando el invierno comienza a abandonar los paisajes paulatinamente, una alegría generalizada renace en Hogwarts. Profesores y estudiantes se deslizan con energías por el castillo, hay algo de juventud en todo ello, pues comienza la primavera. Vasta decir eso para que todos sientan cosquilleos en su estómago y un extraño nerviosismo. Las mujeres, más aceleradas de lo normal, se emocionan mucho durante estas épocas se amontonan en alguna especie de conglomerado y se mueven para todos lados juntas como si se encontraran unidas por una especie de cordón, se ríen de cosas sin importancia y se pasan mensajitos entre voces acerca de cualquier cosa referente a los chicos. James y Sirius, aprovechando esta situación, se paseaban orgullosos por el colegio realizando pillerías y llamando la atención del resto. Las chicas se volvían locas con la presencia de ellos, muchas se habían declarado a esas alturas, lo que era bastante vergonzoso, especialmente para Lily que los observaba desde lejos. Aquellos arrogantes se reían de las ingenuas que corrían a contarles de sus sentimientos, para Sirius, por la expresión de desinterés que mostraba parecía que fuese algo totalmente común y sin importancia apenas reparaba en este detalle cuando volvía a sonreír; James Potter, no parecía más sensible que su amigo, al contrario se revolvía entre excusas sintiéndose muy orgullosos de si mismo. De todas formas aunque esto fuese así, Lily ya no podía criticarlo ni insultarlo, no le hablaba desde la última vez antes de las navidades, no podía, más aún sospechando que aquel péndulo se lo obsequió él.

Todavía no dilucidaba todas las cualidades mágicas que este tenía, lo único que sabía acerca de aquel misteriosos regalo, era que con el podía hacer dormir a la gente, bastaba que lo balanceara tres veces sobre el aire y todos los presentes en una habitación caían profundamente dormidos; Para despertarlos, antes de descubrir la forma correcta, intento con varios hechizos que no tuvieron resultado por lo que debía dejar que su padre durmiera durante horas y horas en horarios que no correspondían. Solo cuando dio con su libro de objetos mágicos y halló algo relacionado con "objetos que inducen al sueño" una palabra resaltó mágicamente entre un montón de oraciones

_"Si quiere volver del sueño o estado de hipnotismo a una persona que ha sido inducida mediante estos objetos. Mueva su varilla suavemente en un movimiento de vaivén (izquierda a derecha) y repita COHORTATUS SUM" _

Desde ese momento comenzó hacer uso de él, solo debía agitarlo rápidamente una vez que lo extraía de su capa y sus compañeros caían en un trance profundo, sus compañeras de cuarto cuando no podían conciliar el sueño le pedían que realizara esta simple operación para poder dormir placidamente. Fue durante estas ocasiones en las que probó hablarles para ver si se encontraban en estado hipnótico, la primera vez con Alice no funciono, quizás por que ella no permitía que entrasen a su mente con facilidad, sin embargo con Marieta Vane todo fue más sencillo.

- Durante toda esta semana, por la mañana, a tu tostada le pondrás mermelada de fresas.

Esa pequeña orden se cumplió, Marieta con desesperación todos los días se despertaba con ansias de probar una exquisita tostada con mermelada de fresas. Lamentablemente cuando trato de quitarle la orden, descubrió que para su amiga se había vuelto un vició aquella costumbre por lo que fue difícil dejarlo durante los primeros tres días. A sus otras amigas les enviaba mensajes subliminales acerca de estudiar más y tener valor, pero nunca usaba el péndulo a su favor o con malas intenciones, no obstante tenía constancia de la utilidad que podría tener este en un futro cercano.

-Es como realizar la maldición _Imperius_ de una forma menos dañina, sin embargo Lily, no creo que sea correcto- Alice parecía preocupada respecto al uso del péndulo, todo el tiempo le pedía a su amiga que lo dejara en la habitación y que no lo trajera consigo por el temor de lo hallasen y la culparan de algo terrible. -Si saben que puedes hacer eso, tal vez te acusen de estar manejando a la gente a tu antojo.

Lily para tranquilizar a Alice le aseguraba que nunca lo llevaba consigo, pues lo dejaba escondido en alguna parte de su cuarto, sin embargo siempre lo traía colgado en su cuello ocultó tras su túnica. Tenía la seguridad que este le serviría de ayuda en cualquier momento. Quizás lo utilizara en su defensa si Bellatrix se atrevía a hacer algo en su contra, aunque no era un método extremadamente rápido aprovecharía de ordenarle que dejara en paz a ella y su amigos y olvidara esa estúpida idea de venganza que había prometido. Venganza, por cierto, que le producía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que la recordaba, pues seguramente la llevaría a cabo en algún momento, personas como Bellatrix nunca olvidaban cosas como esas.

**_….…. _**

Cuando menos se lo esperaban llegó febrero y con ello aumentó su intensidad el calido sol de primavera, ahora era grato sentarse a las orillas del lago a leer o simplemente observar junto a las otras personas lo que sucedía en el. La orilla de este se llenaba durante estas épocas, todos los estudiantes parecían acudir en masa hacia ese rincón de Hogwarts, ahí se realizaban casi todas las actividades sociales del recreo y horas libres. Los merodeadores junto a otros chicos de distintas casas, parecían ser el centro de este círculo, el ser jugadores de quidditch les confería un cierto toque de superioridad respecto a los demás, los estudiantes especialmente los menores parecían admirados cada vez que alguno de ellos les dirigía la palabra, las chicas bobas tampoco se podían ignorar pues se paseaban de un lugar a otro tratando de llamar la atención de algún galán. Se acercaba el tradicional paseo de San Valentín a Hogsmeade, por lo que era importante tener una pareja respetable que los acompañase ese día. La gran mayoría de los estudiantes adolescentes se preocupaban por estos asuntos que le parecían de vital importancia; Otros, en cambio, la pasaban por alto restándole valor, pues como siempre irían Hogsmeade a recorrer las tiendas o a tomar cerveza de mantequilla a "Las tres Escobas".

Una tarde, luego de la clase de transfiguraciones, Lily se hallaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a la orillas del lago leyendo su libro acerca de objetos mágicos en busca de más pistas que la acercaran a la naturaleza de su péndulo, tenía en su manos también lectura de apoyo que consiguió en la biblioteca gracias a la señora Pince, quien le recomendó cosas en una larga lista de libros que trataban el asunto. Pero aún no llegaba a la verdad de todo, lo que comenzaba a desesperarla, estaba a punto de correr a Potter y pedirle que le explicase acerca de él, sin embargo no fue necesario, el mismo se acercó a Lily.

- Los péndulos tienen muchas cualidades mágicas… -Se sentó a su lado y comenzó hablarle tranquilamente- El que tienes tu, por ejemplo, sirve para inducir el sueño como ya has descubierto y tiene un efecto parecido a la maldición _imperius _como te dijo Alice, pero nada comparado por supuesto, el péndulo jamás lo podrás usar para dañar a nadie u obligarlo hacer cosas que nunca quisiera -Lily lo miró sorprendida, en esos momentos James estaba a su lado hablándole acerca de lo que más quería escuchar y se sentía como un atado de nervios …

-¿Y como sabes que tengo un péndulo? preguntó rápidamente sin articular. Antes de que el mutismo le ganara.

Yo te lo he dado, creí que lo sabrías- contestó con un tono más grave de lo normal, simulando seriedad.

-Lo sospeché…-admitió Lily, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el libro que tenía en las manos -¡Gracias!

-No creo que encuentres ahí lo que estas buscando, Lily -sonrió y suavemente cogió el libro que ella tenía y lo analizó- Es un buen Libro de objetos mágicos, sin embargo el péndulo ha sido hechizado y es muy complejo saber todo lo que puede hacer…

-¿Y que puede hacer? -Lo interrogó con una sonrisa. James que previó esto, como de costumbre desordeno su cabello y le observó divertido.

-Mmm…bien- dudo unos segundos - Te lo diré si aceptas salir conmigo.

- Eso es chantaje Potter -lo espetó.

- No, Evans, te equivocas es lo justo- le respondió con astucia. Sabía que Lily no se negaría, no esta vez, así que aprovechó. -Puedes prolongar tu búsqueda semanas, tal vez meses, sin embargo no llegaras a la verdad, en cambio basta que aceptes salir conmigo y yo podría decírtelo todo…

-O yo podría devolvértelo e irme sin importar lo que me tengas que decir- lo interrumpió- Pero no deseo hacer eso y tu lo sabes así que no me dejas otra opción ¿Verdad?

-Verdad- le dijo impresionado. Lo había logrado.

-Bien, entonces iré…- caviló -Eso si, no al Salón de Madame Pudipié, te lo advierto no quiero...

- No te preocupes que esta vez no tendrás que sentirte celosa, pues el día lo he reservado solo para ti -Esas palabras iban dirigidas con una clara intención, lo que molestó a Lily.

- No creo Potter- le dijo nerviosa. -Estás muy equivocado si voy a servirte como señuelo, aparte…tendré que suspender una cita que tenía programada.- mintió. James quien no esperaba recibir esta respuesta sonrió irónicamente, ocultando su enojo.

- Has lo que más te plazca…- se giró violentamente y quedo viendo el lago. Unas chicas a lo lejos le hicieron señas y el a propósito les sonrío saludándolas. Lily que simuló ignorar este detalle sintió que su paciencia se acaba, entonces comenzó a ordenar sus libros.

- Bien me quedaré con mi cita entonces… -chilló antes de retirarse. James que en ese momento volvía en si olvidando su molestia se apresuro a interceptarla camino al castillo.

-Prometo dejar de presumir si tu mejoras tu carácter Evans -admitió, sin abandonar su soberbia postura. -¿suspenderás tu cita? -en ese momento Lily notó su nerviosismo y le sonrío.

-Si, Potter.

**_….…. _**

El 14 de Febrero, todos los alumnos desde tercer año estaban ansiosos por salir del castillo y dirigirse a Hogsmeade. Se levantaban más temprano que de costumbre para asistir a sus clases y salían antes de lo indicado hacia el único pueblo totalmente mágico que conocían. Las chicas más arregladas que de lo normal salían con sus mejores tenidas, lo chicos algo más descuidados corrían junto a los demás apresurados a cumplir con los compromisos que habían adquirido. Las estudiantes de Gryffindor comentaban en las habitaciones mientras se arreglaban para salir, sobre los planes que tenían para "San Valentín". Algunas le dirigieron un sonrisita nerviosa de complicidad a Lily, todo el colegio estaba enterado de que nuevamente saldría con James Potter, por lo que los rumores se acrecentaron restándole otra vez paz en su vida.

Alice que presentía lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su amiga se limito a decirle que ella se encontraría junto a Frank y otros compañeros en "Las Tres escobas". En forma disimulada le insinuó que podía recurrir a ellos en cualquier circunstancia.

En la habitación de varones Sirius recostado sobre su cama analizaba a James. Quien se movía tranquilamente por la habitación tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

- Yo creo Cornamenta, que le gustas a Evans -dijo Sirius- No por nada ha aceptado salir contigo, lo del péndulo es una excusa y tu lo sabes…Aparte la he visto cuando te observa.

-También creo lo mismo, pues es imposible que a una chica no le guste Cornamenta -dijo Colagusano en su habitual tono zalamero.

Remus que los escuchaba aún leyendo con atención sus libros, se despegó de una interesante página de Pociones y les dedico una severa mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?-Preguntó Sirius mientras se levantaba de un salto de su cama y se paraba en frente Remus. -¿Hemos dicho algo malo?

- Claro que lo han dicho -dijo James tomando a sus amigos por sorpresa- Lily no es un chica cualquiera, aparte Lunático la aprecia mucho… han sido amigos desde primer año -diciendo esto le guiño un ojo a Lupin, que sonrío satisfecho.

- Y a ti te ha gustado desde que la viste o… ¿te has olvidado acaso de las snitch que dibujabas con la iniciales LE? -se burló Sirius. James nervioso sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

En la sala común Alice y Lily se encontraban tumbadas sobre una butaca viendo como todos revoloteaban de un lugar a otro. Era un escena bastante divertida ver como todos se alistaban para la salida, incluso ellas se habían puesto nerviosas. Aunque Lily trataba de tomarse con calma todo lo que acontecía, Alice no le facilitaba mucho las cosas, pues de vez en cuando le dirigía insistentes miradas de apoyo que más que tranquilizarla le ponían los pelos de punta, dignamente trataba de disimular su inquietud pegando su mirada en un punto fijo de la habitación. Pero esta técnica parecía no tener resultado con su amiga ni con el resto, ya que más de alguno dentro de su recorrido por la sala fijaba la mirada en ella.

-¿Lista?- gritó James desde la escalera como si quisiera que todos se enteraran.

-Vamos- dijo seria.

Como lo tenían previsto todos los presentes detuvieron sus labores y presenciaron silenciosamente lo que acontecía, pero no se convertirían en su espectáculo así que rápidamente se escabulleron por el agujero de salida y se perdieron de la vista de los fisgones.

Caminaron hasta la salida de del colegio sin dirigirse ni siquiera la mirada, iban uno al lado del otro tratando de ignorar el descarado examen al que se veían sometidos. Una muchacha de Hufflepuff, Emeline Sturgis, que pareció ignorar la presencia de Lily saludo animosamente a James, quien por primera vez se mostró parco y respondió el saludo sin entusiasmo alguno.

Recorrieron todo Hogsmeade en busca de un lugar tranquilo, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían estar llenos de alumnos de Hogwarts, que al verlos murmuraban y husmeaban a los alrededores, así que siguieron caminando por calles aledañas a la avenida principal hasta que encontraron un pequeño salón de té, similar al de Madame Pudipié, que en su interior apenas contaron seis personas, como no tenían caras conocidas se introdujeron con total confianza y tomaron asiento en la primera mesa que hallaron, cercana a una peculiar terraza en donde sobrevolaban juguetones querubines que arrojaban corazones por doquier, en un principio James al verlos creyó que podrían ser Pevees multiplicados y vestidos como ángeles, pues eran igual de molestos que el mismo poltergeist aunque les pedía que se retiraban estos emitían ruidosas risitas y lanzaban con más entusiasmo corazones que explotaban dejando un desagradable aroma a pachulí. Solo cuando entró una nueva pareja, Daniel Keneally y Elaine Rosner de Revenclaw, los querubines se disiparon y los dejaron en paz.

- Por un momento pensé que los estrangularía a todos -dijo James viendo al cielo del salón con desconfianza por si aparecía nuevamente alguno de los poltergeists disfrazados- Tal vez por eso este lugar se encuentre tan vacío… -Lily que se encontraba mareada por el empalagoso perfume agitaba su mano rápidamente tratando de disipar un poco el olor de sus narices.

-Creo que vomitare si vuelve de nuevo alguno de ellos -admitió Lily.

Una señora que se paseaba entre las mesas vestida con un largo vestido negro que se extendía hasta su cuello simulando una estrangulación se acercó a la mesa y los miró con una gran sonrisa.

- Les he dicho que no fatiguen a los clientes, pero no han escuchado mis advertencias -saco su varita y se quedo viendo al vacío como si quisiera recordar algo -Cuando mejore un poco esto, tomo su orden -Agito su varilla rápidamente y volvió a sonreír. El desagradable olor se había ido- Bien queridos ya esta…Ahora díganme que desean que les traiga…

-Dos té y… -James no alcanzó continuar la orden cuando la señora de negro lo interrumpió.

- Les traeré dos pasteles de chocolates eso se come mucho en el día de San Valentín y ustedes son una hermosa pareja. NO -dijo fuerte con una mirada pícara- Correrán por cuenta de la casa, por las molestias que han ocasionado estos querubines -agitó su varita y aparecieron las cosas sobre la mesa. Lily bajo su cabeza tratando de ocultar sus mejillas que nuevamente comenzaban arder -Bueno jóvenes feliz día, espero que lo disfruten, si necesitan otra cosa digan al aire Mademoiselle Odile y vendré en seguida a atenderlos. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín estos poltergeist me volverán loca! -corrió a la mesa de Daniel y Elaine para espantar a los cupidos que en ese momento los bombardeaban con corazones.

- Que mujer más extraña -Exclamó Lily meneando la cabeza -Dudaría mucho antes de probar este pastel… - Al ver a James que se había echado la mitad del el a la boca y se revolvía del gusto, lo imitó.

-Sabe bien…- dijo James apenas modulando. -pruébalo.

Una vez que el pastelillo se hubo acabado, ambos se vieron forzados a iniciar la conversación por la que cual se habían reunido, así que James se decidió a tomar la palabra y habló, no sin antes desordenar su cabello.

- Supongo que deseas que hable sobre el péndulo- Lily lo miró tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza -Está bien… -carraspeó -desde que Bellatrix Black las atacó en las lechuzerías, Lupin y yo hemos temido que desee venganza. Sirius no ha advertido sobre la maligna personalidad de ella y nos ha asegurado que lo hará, ella de alguna forma tiene algún contacto con Voldemort - dudo unos instantes en continuar- Hasta el Profesor Dumbledore que ha advertido este peligro envió a un vigilante a Hampton Court durante las navidades, nos ha dicho confidencialmente que mientras estén en Hogwarts nada malo podría ocurrir, pero fuera del castillo es difícil asegurar la seguridad de cualquiera, más aun la tuya que eres hija de muggles Lily hizo ademán de interrumpir, James la detuvo y continuó -Si Dumbledore ha tomado esas medidas es porque ha previsto algo, no es que piense que un ataque contra ti sea seguro, probablemente Bellatrix espera hacerlo con sus propias manos, es orgullosa, no obstante no se puede arriesgar a que las cosas sucedan. Entonces Sirius tuvo una idea brillante, el péndulo. -los ojos de James destellaron Es un objeto bastante mágico, aparte de las cualidades que tu misma has descubierto actúa como comunicador- Lily se sintió confundida ¿La estaban espiando? - Existen dos péndulos, tu tienes uno y yo…ósea nosotros- repuso nervioso tenemos el otro. Ellos están comunicados de una manera bastante especial si alguno de los dueños del péndulo corre peligro el otro lanza un aviso cambiando de color, es decir tomando el color del mago en aprietos y emitiendo calor, un calor bastante intenso por cierto -sonrió -Te recomiendo que no lo uses en tu cuello, pues puede resultar bastante doloroso.

Lily turbada por aquellas palabras no supo que hacer o decir, miles de preguntas brotaban en su mente confundiéndola. Su familia, James preocupada por ella.

-Todo el tiempo que estuve con mi familia ellos corrieron un grave peligro ¿Verdad? -Sus labios temblaban.

-Estuvimos pendientes de lo que sucedía y no hubo ningún cambio, el encargado de protegerlas aseguro que no había ocurrido ningún movimiento extraño en su casa, excepto por una muggle escandalosa que lloraba día y noche- se refería a Petunia, hermana de Lily.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada! - preguntó subiendo su tono -¡no hubiera ido si a ellos les podría ocurrir algo!

- Fue decisión de el profesor Dumbledore.-contestó secamente. En ese instante Lily comprendió la relación que ellos tenían.

-¿Por que tratas tanto con el Profesor Dumbledore¿Por qué sabes tanto?- lo interrogó, recuperando su antigua serenidad.

-Hemos tenido que tratar bastante, creo que debes estar enterada del "pequeño peludo problema de Remus" -explicó, arrancando una sonrisa de asentimiento de Lily -Aparte hemos frecuentado su despacho muchas veces, por lo que logramos un grado de confianza mayor, el cual nos ha permitido realizar ciertas cosas.

- Entonces te unirás a La Orden…- afirmó Lily. James la quedo viendo estupefacto.

-Si… -contestó luego de unos segundos- Pero tú no deberías saber eso.

-Yo también -contestó con firmeza ignorando lo último. Luego de unos segundos sus ojos tomaron una triste expresión -No creo que pueda volver a ver a mis padres este verano, ni nunca hasta que se termine todo esto, hasta que caiga Voldemort…

- Claro que podrás- la animó James- Hay muchas formas, seguro que Dumbledore tendrá una solución.

Ambos se quedaron viendo unos instantes, una extraña sensación en su pecho los hizo temblar. James quiso acercarse a Lily, pero desistió al escucharla hablar.

-No era responsabilidad tuya cuidarme…- las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron como si fuese a llorar He sido una persona horrible contigo y de todas formas tu…-acerco su mano y la puso sobre la de James apretándola- Gracias James.

El corazón de James dio un vuelco más violento de lo habitual, y fue a parar a un punto situado más o menos a la altura de su ombligo. Lily Evans le tomaba su mano en ese momento y el no sabía que hacer. Con otras chicas, recordó tratando de buscar la mejor manera de actuar y no arruinar el momento, había sido distinto el siempre tomaba la iniciativa, pues aunque le gustaran jamás serían Evans, con Lily era diferente, la quería desde que tenía memoria de estar en Hogwarts, más aún en quinto año cuando comenzó a intentar salir con ella.  
Finalmente cuando su cabeza se aclaró y pudo decidir que haría, era muy tarde, Lily ya había retirado su mano y tomaba su tasa de té, no sin cierta desilusión en su rostro, como si hubiese esperado que él actuase. La observó largo rato en silencio arrepintiéndose por su ineptitud, sin embargo se sentía feliz.

A medida que paso el tiempo y la conversación se fue haciendo más alegre Mademoiselle Odile que percibió que mesa de ellos se hallaba pobre en comparación a las otras, hizo aparecer en repetidas ocasiones suculentas porciones de su pastel chocolate que ambos devoraron sin chistar. Se hallaban envueltos en una divertida discusión acerca de objetos muggles que para James eran de lo más curiosos y para lily de lo más comunes, que no apreciaron los efectos de aquel singular pastelillo, creado con ingredientes mágicos permitidos, para unir a las parejas en el día de san Valentín.

- Los muggles crean muchas cosas, inservibles a nuestros ojos, por falta de magia dijo James en tono sabio -¿Para que sirven eso pajarracos con alas si existen las escobas?- Lily al escucharlo soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Esos no son pajarracos -lo corrigió- Son aviones y sirven bastante pues son muy rápidos tanto más que la mejor escoba que exista, aparte transportan a mas de una persona…

-Has insultado a las escobas diciendo que el _avlión_ las sobrepasa, Has dicho una blasfemia -la espetó con una fingida gravedad ¡Por las barbas de Merlín que haría Dumbledore si te oyera!

-Supongo que admitir que tengo la razón -dijo orgullosa. -Aparte se dice Avión, no _Avlión._

Una vez que acabo de decir esto tres querubines se volvieron a posar sobre sus cabezas y con una malévola risa lanzaron miles de corazones en contra de ambos, por lo que James se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y arrastró de un brazo a Lily hacia la salida. Mademoiselle Odile se despedía de ellos con una gran sonrisa agitando el brazo exageradamente en signo de adiós. Lo único que pudieron oír, en medio del escándalo, antes de marcharse fue una aguda voz que decía: _"La próxima vez que vuelvan ya estarán juntos, os prometo" _

Caminaron hacia la avenida principal para retomar dirección hacia Hogwarts, las horas en el salón transcurrieron con una extraña rapidez, apenas alcanzaron a comprender a la salida que si no corrían llegarían tarde. Se precipitaron por la puerta principal del castillo y con astucia esquivaron a Filch que esperaba ansioso castigar algún atrasado, estaba tan cegado por tal ambición, que apenas percibió a dos figuras que se deslizaban entre los muebles. Logrado, lo que para Lily fue una terrible osadía, se encaminaron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, pero se detuvieron unos metros antes y se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada, James aún afirmaba el brazo de Lily. El corazón nuevamente le latía con fuerza, necesitaba con urgencia que ella pronunciara algo, que iniciara una conversación para poder confesárselo todo de una vez, algo en su interior lo impulsaba hacerlo.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy- dijo con un tímido hilo de voz -nuevamente Gracias James- pero el no la soltaba aún así que se quedo de pie esperando que el hablara.

- Lily, tu…tu me… -Se acercó lentamente hacia Lily quedando a unos centímetros de sus hermosos ojos. -Tu me gustas mucho -habló rápidamente para no arrepentirse.

Las palabras se repitieron mil veces en la cabeza de Lily, estaba paralizada, quería huir de aquel lugar, no obstante la mano de James no se lo permitiría. Lo vio fijamente a los ojos, se encontraban tan cerca…

-Tú también Potter -Le respondió sin pensar dos veces en lo que diría. James alentado e impresionado por aquella confesión que nunca esperó oír, acortó la distancia entre ambos e inesperadamente la besó.

Se besaron tiernamente durante unos minutos ignorando todo lo exterior, como si en ese instante solo existieran ellos. Cuando terminaron se vieron nuevamente a los ojos tratando de volver a la realidad y sonrieron avergonzados, parecía imposible creer lo que había sucedido.

****

**_….…. _**

A la mañana siguiente Alice se encontraba sobre su cama sacudiendo con insistencia el brazo de Lily para despertarla, ya que no reaccionaba con su varita recitó un hechizo y lanzó pequeños chorros de agua sobre su cara.

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? - Preguntó somnolienta mientras retiraba el agua de sus ojos. -Aun no es hora de levantarse…

- Pero si de conversar Lily - repuso Alice con gravedad -Quiero saber de tu propia boca lo que ha ocurrido…

Lily perdió su somnolencia en un instante al recordar lo que aconteció la noche anterior a la entrada de la sala de Gryffindor, sus mejillas como se estaba haciendo costumbre se sonrojaron, sintió un revoltijo en sus estómago y no supo que responder, ni ella misma podía explicar lo que ocurrió en esos momentos, nunca se hubiese atrevido a besar a Potter, de todas formas lo había hecho en contra de todas las predicciones y los años que sostuvieron de ardua batalla, a pesar de este extraño sentimiento de pesadez una felicidad la embargo, no estaba arrepentida en lo más mínimo. Lo único que la aquejaba era el no saber como actuar, pronto se encontrarían cara a cara ¿Qué se dirían?

- Alice…-titubeo- en la noche Potter y yo…

- Me lo imagino, se han besado -continuó Alice con seriedad. Luego una sonrisa escapó de sorpresa. -¿Me podrías decir como ha ocurrido todo y que pasa con el péndulo?

Cuando recordó el péndulo toda su tranquilidad desapareció, las palabras de James en un principio habían sido aterradoras, ojala Alice las asimilara más rápido. Con calma empezó contarle lo que oyó.

-Me lo esperaba- admitió secamente.- Quizás hubiese deseado que me informaran de lo que ocurría…

-Lo único que podremos hacer es estar alerta…

-De eso estoy segura, pero vamos Lily ambas sabíamos que podría ocurrir algo así… volvió a reír repentinamente -Vale, ahora cuéntame como ha ocurrido todo entre James y tú…

A la hora del desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor todos reanudaron su día con una energía especial, se escuchaban bastantes risas esparcidas a lo largo de su sector. Todos al parecer comentaban el paseo a Hogsmeade, con excepción los castigados y los de primero y segundo año que aún no tenían permiso para salir. Las muchachas se hallaban más alegres de lo habitual, entre ellas compartían las noticias del día anterior saboreando los nuevos romances que podrían comentar durante estos tiempos, lo que había ocurrido entre James Potter y Lily Evans después de que los habían visto salir del salón de té era un misterio, pero no se limitaron a hacer sabrosas especulaciones acerca de lo ocurrido, sin embargo en esos momentos, como más tarde lo sería, no era un tema principal, pues en "El profeta" otra trágica noticia ocupaba las primeras planas. En un barrio muggle tres magos fueron atacados terroríficamente, la marca tenebrosa flotaba en el aire cuando llegaron fuerzas del ministerio a combatir a los culpables, pero ya era tarde dos cuerpos inertes se hallaban al lado de una mujer que pedía socorro, habían matado a dos de sus hijos que trataban de defender la vida de su madre y el tesoro familiar.

- ¿Qué habrán querido robar?- preguntó Lupin intrigado.

-No lo sé…de todas formas ya no creo que importe pues lo han logrado- le respondió Colagusano distraído, mientras comía sus cereales.

-Claro que importa… -exclamó Lupin molesto - si saben lo que Voldemort está buscando, entonces pueden prever lo que está haciendo y detenerlo.

- Excelente deducción Lunático, ni yo mismo lo hubiese dicho mejor- Lo felicitó Sirius. -Lamentablemente en estos momentos ya no podemos hacer nada, quizás averiguar… -Miro a James que observaba el vacío puesto de Lily con desilusión ¿Qué te sucede Cornamenta?- cambió de tema rotundamente -Ni siquiera te has interesado en la noticia…

-Perdón…-dijo desatento mientras se reincorporaba a la conversación de sus amigos. -¿Qué decían acerca de la noticia?

-Aún está nervioso por lo de anoche -bromeó Sirius, pero James le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Colagusano pícaramente.

- Nada que os interese -repuso Lunático.

Durante las clases de transformaciones James, no se pudo concentrar, aunque había logrado sus hechizos de transformación de objetos grandes recibiendo aplausos de parte de la profesora McGonadall, no se hallaba satisfecho. Lily, misteriosamente no había asistido a las clases, lo que lo preocupo. Sirius quien percibía la inquietud de su amigo se mantuvo en silencio hasta terminar la clase, no por que no quisiera interrumpirla, al contrario necesitaba respuestas de James con urgencia, tenía la ligera sospecha de que James al fin había logrado algo con Lily, sin embargo cuando llegó la noche anterior con una sonrisa que rebozaba felicidad se quedó en silencio sin decir palabra.

-¿Me dirás lo que pasa Cornamenta? o te quedarás en silencio todo el día esperando a que aparezca Evans.

-Perdón… -dijo sonriendo- Lo que sucede es que…- vaciló- Es que bueno, yo…nosotros ayer…

-Vamos Cornamenta me estás poniendo impaciente, dilo de una vez -Lo apresuró Sirius.

- Vale Canuto…Lily y yo no besamos.

Sirius abrió sus ojos en una expresión que James no supo si eran de horror o de asombro, hasta que no dejo escapar una sonora carcajada, pudo sentirse aliviado.

-¡Felicidades Cornamenta! -chilló Sirius- Eso si que es una buena noticia, pero dime…-Observó a James con una mirada indagadora -¿Qué harán ahora?

-No lo sé, supongo que hablar, salir juntos…- lanzó un largo suspiró y meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación -Realmente no comprendo porque todos es más difícil con Lily, antes hubiera actuado seguro, sin embargo ahora me siento como un estúpido…

-¡Que va Cornamenta! - Lo espetó Sirius- Ve donde ella dile lo que sucede…

- Ayer se lo he dicho -confesó.

-¿Y cómo¿Qué?- esta vez Canuto titubeaba. -¿Y qué te ha dicho Lily? Bueno supongo que si no fuera así no te hubiera besado…-balanceo su cabeza -¡Qué tonta pregunta¡Ve donde Lily Cornamenta!- lo animó

- Pero no sé donde se encuentra, quizás me este evitando…Tal vez esté arrepentida, estoy seguro que ese pastel tenía algo…-dijo deprimido.

-Vale…no lo creo -dijo Sirius- No pierdes nada, quizás discutan igual que siempre…

-Tienes razón. -se decidió- Voy a buscarla.

Corrió por los pasillos y se lanzó escaleras a bajo a toda velocidad, en su mente mil reflexiones que había tenido la noche anterior rondaban confundiéndolo, incluso obligándolo a detenerse y pensar bien lo que hacía, pero no pudo, en cambio acelero aun más su paso tropezando con cuanta persona se pusiera en frente.

Salió hacia el patio principal y descendió por el camino más corto hacia el lago, en donde sabría que se encontraría con Lily sentada en la orilla en las rocas que utilizaba para apoyar sus libros. Camino rápidamente por la arenilla, tratando de disimular su ansiedad y la vio, estaba junto a Alice, pero ese pequeño detalle no lo detendría así que se acerco.

- Haz faltado a muchas clases hoy Evans- dijo con el tono que acostumbraba a utilizar con Lily, grave y maduro.

Alice que lo vio aparecer, se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejo de ellos excusándose con sus deberes de pociones. Lily que pedía a gritos silenciosos que no se alejara, levanto la cabeza con su rostro turbado por el nerviosismo y lo saludo.

-Hola Potter -dijo con timidez.- Yo…-se apresuró a hablar atolondradamente para evitar el molesto silencio que acostumbraba a interrumpir sus conversaciones. Yo… me he sentido un poco mal esta mañana y por eso no he asistido a clases…

- Me lo imaginaba -repuso tranquilo -Nunca faltas.

Callaron unos minutos y observaron el lago sin atreverse a mirar el rostro del otro. El libro que Lily tenía en sus manos cada vez se hacia más pesado, así que lo dejo sobre la roca y decidida, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima se sinceró.

-Ayer lo pase muy bien- James se volteó rápidamente y se quedo viendo los ojos de Lily Y…bueno tu sabes…nos…nosotros no besamos -esto último lo dijo rápidamente para no arrepentirse.

- A…sí…- titubeo James- Nos hemos besado, de eso mismo quería hablar.

Todo en el interior de Lily dio un violento vuelco, trató de pararse y marcharse hacia el castillo para evitar que James le diera una estúpida explicación, pero sus piernas no respondían.

-Me he estado preguntando -continuó James luego de unos segundos -Si es verdad lo que has dicho que yo…bueno...Te...te…

-Si admitió Lily, extrañada por su nueva sinceridad.

- Yo también aseguró.

Rápidamente James desordeno su cabello y con su mano libre tocó la de Lily, que tiritó. Ambos se quedaron viendo asombrados, tal como la noche anterior, y nuevamente se besaron. Esta vez en presencia de varios testigos que contemplaban la escena.

Efectivamente Lily Evans y James Potter ya eran novios.


End file.
